


The Truth Or Never Again

by LonelyFanboy48



Category: We Bare Bears (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyFanboy48/pseuds/LonelyFanboy48
Summary: The bears along with Lucy and Kale are going on a camping trip with Ranger Tabes and the Poppy Rangers. During the whole trip, Panda desperately wants to express his feelings towards Lucy after moving on but he refuses to cause any trouble in front of her boyfriend Kale. However his stress becomes more complicated the more he bottle up himself.
Relationships: Grizz & Ice Bear & Panda (We Bare Bears), we bare bears - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Meeting Kale Again

The Bears head inside their Bear cave after hanging out with Chloe at the mall. They spent most of their time finding an old science fiction movie that’s extremely rare in San Francisco media stores. But after searching for nearly an hour, Ice Bear found the last copy before it sold out. Ice Bear opened the door with Grizz and Panda following from behind.

“Ice Bear feels exhausted.” Ice Bear spoke.

“Ice Bear, It may be a rare movie, but we could've told Chloe to find the movie on demand.” Grizz sitting on the couch.

“You do realize that the newest movies that are digitally released, trying to find hard copies of older movies, are becoming much harder to find, right?” Panda added.

“We never had that in our streaming service.”

“But people like Chloe’s family do.”

As the two bears look at Ice Bear heading to the kitchen preparing to get a drink of water from the faucet, Ice Bear felt proud of not letting Chloe down, not even a bit. As if he’s not trying to be one hundred percent nice, as long as he’s being a good friend to her, he’s happy.

“Grizz, how many friends have we made?” Panda wondered.

“I don’t really know.” Grizz responded.

“Take a guess.”

Grizz thought about Panda’s question and blurted it out. “Seven?”

“I think it was more than that, But I really don’t know either.” Panda replied. Ice Bear heads back in the living room with a glass cup of water in his hand. “Ice Bear, how many friends have we made?”

“Ice Bear doesn’t know.” He answered.

“Why do you wanna know Panda?” Grizz wondered.

“Because lately, we’ve been helping them with their goals like Darrell’s wedding, Charlie and the snakes, and now helping Chloe just before the final copy of the movie before it sold out everywhere. It’s like the more friends we get, the more company we get.”

This caused Grizz to get off the couch. “That’s a good thing guys! That means we’re fitting in.” He smiled. “It’s only a matter of time to do the impossible.”

“Uhh, no, we’re not going to risk the chance of causing trouble.”

“Ice Bear agrees to stay out of certain situations.” Ice Bear said, taking a sip of his water.

Grizz felt disappointed from the disapproval from his brothers. “I’m just trying to make all of our lives a little bit better.”

“Our lives are just as normal like everyone we’ve known.” Panda smiled. “It’s quite enough for us.”

“I guess that is true, it’s not like whenever we’re needed, we should always improve ourselves.”

“We’re fine with who we are. Let’s just call it a night so we can watch a movie together.” Panda gave the tv remote to Grizz as he headed to the kitchen for a snack.

Just when he came back with an apple in his hand, there was a knock at the front door. Panda immediately opened it with Ice Bear and Grizz right behind him.

“Kale??” Grizz and Panda responded with Ice Bear taking notice.

“Hey bears, can I come in?” He responded while the bears invited him in.

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Lucy?” Grizz asked.

“She’s working right now, I’m already done with work for the day.”

Kale took a seat on the couch while the Bears are still confused. “Did Lucy tell you where we live?” Panda asked.

“Yes she did.” Kale smiled. “And I got to say, this home feels good for bear dudes like you.

As the bears felt pleased from Kale’s complement, they still wondered why he’s here. “Thanks but, is there anything you need from us?” Grizz asked.

“Well, next week Lucy is taking a day off from work and I think we should do something we haven’t done yet since I’ve became her boyfriend.”

The bears look at each other upon hearing his suggestion for a date, in regards to his relationship with Lucy. It’s one thing to help someone they spent less time with, but Kale wasn’t one of their friends until they met him in the limo.

“Kale, it’s not that we have plans next week, it’s just we’re not fairly good friends with you as of yet.” Panda said which confuses Kale. “Not that we don’t like you, it’s just we spend most of our time hanging out with Chloe or helping out with what our friends need.”

This made Kale mostly understand what Panda expressed. “So, you don’t want to help me?”

“No no, we’ve been thinking about hanging out with you eventually, but when the time felt right.” Grizz said, being completely honest.

“Ice Bear always remembers everyone.” Ice Bear added, with a smile on the inside.

“Yeah, I mean think about it Kale.” Panda sitting next to Kale. “Before you met Lucy, we helped her with her deliveries during Fruit Friday. What activity were you thinking of doing to impress Lucy?”

“Well instead of going to a different city out of San Francisco, we should go in the wilderness for a change.”

“You mean, like in a forest?” Grizz asked.

“Yes.”

Panda came up with a solution for Kale, regarding next week. He, along with his brothers know full well that most of their friends haven’t met each other yet. “How about this? We’ll talk to Ranger Tabes so we can go on a camping trip for the whole day?”

“That could work.” Kale responded. “I’ve hiked in the woods from time to time.”

“Yeah, Tabes and Lucy haven’t met yet and the Poppy Rangers might come along.” Panda added while giving Grizz his phone.

“I’ll call them right now.” Grizz dialing the phone number. “Trust us Kale, you won’t regret it.”

With Grizz making a phone call to Ranger Tabes, Panda continues to eat his apple. Once he finishes, he heads back to the kitchen to throw the core away.

“Really!? You're willing to have Lucy’s brother Clifford to be a Poppy Ranger?” Grizz smiled.

“Yes! He can make friends with the other rangers!” Ranger Tabes cheered from the phone. “I’ll have everything taken care of by next week. Don’t be late!” Tabes ends the call while Grizz gives Kale the good news.

“We’re going into the wilderness next week!” He raised both of his hands up in the air.

“Ice Bear wants Chloe to come.” Ice Bear grabbing the phone from Grizz.

“Geez, you already made plans before me.” Kale getting off the couch. “I’ll text Lucy about what we’re going to do next week. See you dudes next week.”

“Same to you Kale.” Grizz gives a fist bump to Kale just before he heads out the door. Upon leaving the cave, Panda saw Kale making his way to his car. It’s been four months since he learned about the truth and it took time for him to get over the girl of his dreams. Life hasn’t been the same with him. but he’s since learned to move on with his life.

Just when Kale leaves, Grizz and Ice Bear arrive inside of the kitchen. “So Panda, you think about bringing someone to come along for our camping trip?” Grizz asked.

“I really don’t know.” Panda responded. “Darrell is taking care of his new life with Sofia and we can’t have Charlie out in the open.” He took a seat by the kitchen table as Ice Bear gave him his phone back.

“Well I’m sure Nom Nom won’t spend a single day alone in the wilderness, since he’s quite famous.” Grizz replied.

“He’s only your friend, not mine and Ice Bear’s friend.”

“I still found him, unredeemable.” Ice Bear commented.

“And as much as I want Tom to come, he has his own plans every time he texts back to me. So it’s just us, Lucy, Kale, Tabes, Chloe, and the Poppy Rangers next week.”

“Well I got some good news, Lucy is bringing Clifford along, so you got something to occupy during the trip.” Grizz smiled.

Panda didn’t know what to expect for next week. Nearly all of his friends are coming along for just one day on a camping trip in the wilderness. However it will be the first time he’ll meet Lucy again after what happened in the limo. He’s regretful for how he acted, but at the same time, he realized that he never talked to Lucy about his feelings towards her. Unfortunately, it’s now too late for him to do that.

“Guys, did you remember that...I had a crush...on...Lucy?” Panda responded.

“Yes we know what you mean, but you still don’t have a chance.” Grizz sitting by Panda. “We’re just trying to support you by not hurting you. Lucy spends most of her time making deliveries and Kale knows how much her job means to her.”

This causes Panda to look down in shame. “I know, unlike you two, I’ve done the least deliveries and everytime I fall behind, I get help from her or both of you. It makes me realize I’m not capable of having a girlfriend.”

Both Grizz and Ice Bear looked at each other upon listening to Panda’s confession. They know full well Panda hasn’t been looking after girls since he moved on from Lucy and it shows.

“Do you want...to have a girlfriend?” Grizz wondered.

“It’s not that I don’t want one anymore, it’s just the more I learned, the less I feel…I feel.”

“In love?” Ice Bear guessed, which caused Panda to embarrassedly blush.

“Yes. Have you ever fallen in love before, while dealing with the fact that the girl you love is in a relationship with someone else?”

“Not really.” Grizz being honest. “You really went through a phase, unlike us.”

Panda looked through his phone while going through his list of friends. He changed Future Mrs. Panda to just Lucy after he and his brothers came back from T-Pain’s concert. He knew doing the right thing was the only option until things got complicated for him.

“I’m gonna use the bathroom, I’m sure next week will be good for all of us.” Panda got off his chair as he headed to the bathroom. Grizz wants to make Panda feel better during the whole trip next week, but it won’t help at the fact his secret hasn’t been spoken to Lucy. But with the risk of saying it in front of Kale, it won’t be the ideal time or opportunity.

He turned to his laptop and might find a way to help him with his love life. He took it out, went to a website similar to Mom’s app and Buddy Maker. He came across it several times as an ad when he went through several different websites during his free time. Ice Bear decided to see what Grizz is doing and once he saw the website itself, he knows exactly what’s going on.

“Okay annnnd...done!” Grizz finished typing everything about Panda on the website, minus everything with his old relationship Lucy in the past. Just when Panda got out of the bathroom, Grizz went to Everyone’s Tube right away. “So Panda, wanna watch a movie now?”

“Sure.” Panda spoke as he headed to the living room.

“I just hope she arrives before we go on our camping trip next week.” Grizz whispered.

“Ice Bear isn’t sure if the dream girl will arrive.” Ice Bear whispered back.

“What was that?” Panda responded from the living room.

“Nothing!” Grizz reacted.

In Louisiana, just over two thousand miles from San Francisco, a train is making its way to Dallas, Texas. Inside, there’s a girl wearing a panda hat while her phone case has a panda on it. She looked at her phone to see if there’s any chance of getting a boyfriend from the dating website she’s been on to lately. But then she went to the latest information from the blog section. When she read the blog from beginning to end with a photo of Panda, she remembered meeting him just before she left San Francisco a while back. Not to mention she thanked him for finding her lost phone.

“It’s him again.” She smiled. “I really need to make up from what he did for me.” As she put her phone away, she looked outside as she saw the sights of the state of Louisiana, while taking a long journey to San Francisco, with many stops along the way.


	2. Ranger Get Together

A week later, the bears are ready to head to the ranger station where Ranger Tabes, along with the Poppy Rangers are waiting. Almost an hour ago, Chloe got dropped off by her parents, so she can come with the bears for the camp trip. While Panda is cleaning himself in the bathroom, Grizz is checking though his laptop daily to get any updates from the dating website.

“Grizz.” Chloe said, waiting by the front door. “I don’t think she’s gonna arrive in time. We’re gonna be late.”

“I know.” Grizz responded. “I’m just trying to help Panda.”

“Did she respond?”

“Only a few. Which was six days ago when she promised to arrive in San Francisco in time for our trip.”

“Ice Bear predicts she’ll arrive later than expected.” Ice Bear said entering the living room.

Grizz took a deep breath and closed his laptop, he doesn’t have much time left, especially with the fact that he’s trying to keep it a surprise for his brother. “Maybe she’s not coming today. The train trip from Louisiana is a long trip. We’re just gonna have to try to make him feel better.”

“Guys, I’m ready.” Panda called to them, coming out of the bathroom which caught the attention of his brothers and Chloe. “I got a text from Lucy and she, Kale and Clifford are making their way to the Ranger station.”

“That’s good!” Grizz cheered. “Who’s ready for a whole day of traveling!”

Ice Bear and Chloe went silent, while they gave Panda an unsure look. “Is there anything wrong?”

“No, nothing wrong at all.” Chloe acting clam.

“Well we shouldn’t be late to the Ranger Station. Let’s make a head start.” Panda immediately heads outside the cave, while the others are still unsure about him. Waiting 24/7 for her to arrive before they left for their trip was all they hoped but unfortunately, their time is up and they don’t have any choice now.

“We should talk to him about Lucy when we’re there.” Grizz said.

“Hope he feels alright about this.” Chloe confessed as she got on Grizz’s back.

At the Ranger Station, the Poppy Rangers are waiting outside until the camping trip begins. Meanwhile, Ranger Tabes is inside, finding her schedule she worked on for the past week.

“I can’t believe we’re going on a camping trip!” Murphy cheered.

“Not to mention we’re gonna have two other children to be part of our group just for today!” Parker smiled.

“Along with the other child’s older sister and her boyfriend.” Nguyen added.

“Poppy Rangers!” Ranger Tabes called while coming out of the station. “Remember that we’re being nice to everyone on this trip. It’s Grizz’s idea to help Kale with his girlfriend.”

“What are they going to do during the trip?” Wallace asked.

“They’re gonna help you with the activities along the way. But I’m sure you’ll be able to spend time with them.”

“TABES!” Grizz shouted from a distance.

“WE’RE COMING!” Panda also shouted. Ranger Tabes and the Poppy Rangers turned around and saw the bears running to them,stacked up on top of one another with Grizz carrying Chloe on his back at the top. They stopped in front of the rangers after running through the woods for the past ten minutes.

“Is that Chloe?” Diaz pointed.

“That must be.” Ranger Tabes placing her hands on her hips.

“Do I have to wear a uniform like them?” Chloe asked Tabes, pointing at the Poppy Rangers while getting off Grizz's back.

“Come on, it’s not that bad.” Tabes getting on her knee. “Yes, I’m aware you're in college...somehow, but the Poppy Rangers are fun to play with.”

Chloe looked at the rangers themselves. The times she went on a journey in the woods, it’s either with her family or the bears. “Are there any activities involved in this trip.”

“Besides setting up tents, yes. lots of activities”

“Then I’m ready to travel!” Chloe cheered with confidence.

Tabes takes Chloe inside the station to change into the ranger’s uniform. Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear got out of their stacking position. All that’s left is for Lucy, Clifford and Kale to arrive in any minute.

“How's my favorite rangers!” Grizz asked, walking up to the kids.

“Awesome!” Murphy jumped.

“I mean we’re not going to be sleeping in tents during the day, but walking the trails is enough for me.” Diaz added.

“I have a question.” Nguyen raised her hand. “Is Lucy really nice?”

“And her boyfriend and little brother?” Wallace added.

“The answer to her and Kale, yes but Clifford can be…” Grizz tried.

“He has allergies like I do.” Panda filling in. “Trust me, when he hyperventilates he needs his inhaler immediately.”

“Like Pan-pan!” Grizz wrapped his arm around his brother.

“Don’t worry about us Grizz.” Parker said, acting confidently. “Anyone who’s welcome in our ranger group even for one day will still be treated the same way as we do for each other.”

As the Poppy Rangers do their pose, Panda is looking forward to the trip itself. He knows the amount of times Grizz spend with Ranger Tabes and the Poppy Rangers with the activities involving hiking, camping and many more.

“And I can tell you, today is going to be an unforgettable day for all of us.” Panda smiled.

Then they heard an engine rumble in the distance. A black shining vehicle stops by the ranger station which also caught Tabes attention just when she’s finishing putting Chloe’s uniform on. And it’s just a matter of time for Clifford to put on his.

“That must be Kale’s car.” Grizz replied.

“Ice Bear’s ready to hang out with Kale.” Ice Bear commented.

Two car doors have been pushed open, revealing Lucy in her normal clothes and her boyfriend Kale with hiking gear. Lucy heads to the back to help Clifford out of his seat. It took her a week to find ways for her brother to stay safe during the whole trip, but Ranger Tabes said she’ll have everything under control.

Tabes got out of her station with Chloe in front of her. “Poppy Rangers, I introduce you to Lucy, her brother Clifford, and Kale, her boyfriend!”

Upon hearing the call, the Poppy Rangers immediately ran up to Lucy, much to her surprise. “Wow!” She reacted once she shut the car door.

“Are you the same person who runs the Lucy’s Produce stand in the farmers markets?” Diaz asked.

“Well...yes?” She responded. “My name’s on my market stand.”

Clifford began to sniffle. “It’s true.” He spoke.

“Hey, is this your brother Clifford?” Wallace asked.

“Yes but I want to make sure he’s away from harm during the whole trip.” Lucy answered while Ranger Tabes walked up to her.

“I’ve got everything under control, Lucy. If there’s anything bad that happens, my eyes will always be on your brother.” Tabes said, acting confident. “All I need to do is put him in a Poppy Ranger uniform and he’ll be a ranger to smell the outdoors.”

“Yeah. I still like the forest in San Francisco.” Clifford commented while walking up to Tabes.

“At least you're still in the mood to come with us.” Chloe smiled.

“Trust me when I say this, when he’s not sensitive to his allergens, it takes a while for him to find his enjoyment.” Lucy responded.

The Poppy Rangers look at each other for what they can do with Chloe and Clifford once the trip begins. “We'll take care of everything!” They all shouted.

Kale would love to meet Ranger Tabes and the other children, but his attention was on the bears, just when he got out of his car. As he made his way, the bears took notice upon his appearance.

“Kale, you're here.” Grizz spoke with excitement.

“With my hiking backpack.” Kale showed off his backpack to the bears. “I want to thank you for making this day happen.”

“Don’t mention it. We’re making sure that today is exactly what we planned out last week.” Panda added as Kale turned his attention to Panda.

“I know, from the way Ranger Tabes is in charge, I’ve got nothing to worry about.” Then Kale remembered something he had on his mind yesterday, just before he packed up for the trip. “Panda.”

“Yes?” Panda blinked.

“When I met you in the limo on the Golden Gate bridge, why did you run away?” He asked.

This caused Ice Bear and Grizz’s eyes to shoot open. They understand what happened with Panda during that day and they're lucky that he came back. And yet no one even told him what was going on with their brother.

Panda flinched once he heard Kale’s question. The only person he ever talked about his issue was T-Pain and no one else. Not to mention he’s regretful for rejecting the papayas Kale offered to him.

“Uhhh…” He tried to answer, but he refused to upset himself. Nor making his crush learn about his secret.

“Yes??”

“III...Ummm…”

Grizz then steps in to help his brother. “Maybe we should talk about this at a later time. You know...when we’re not in public.” The brown bear made a nervous grin.

“Ice Bear prefers private conversations, behind closed doors.” Ice Bear added.

Kale had no response, but simply nodded, with a slightly confused expression. “Actually, I’m really curious, since Lucy told me it wasn’t the papayas.”

“He just has a habit of being too shy.” Grizz responded while Panda glared at him.

“No it wasn-” Ice Bear covered Panda’s mouth, cutting him off. “Mmm! Mmm! Mmmmm!!!”

Kale became even more curious from the way Panda reacted. “Is there something you want me and Lucy to know?”

Panda sighed in disappointment in himself. With a new question raised from Kale. “Not now, it’s not the time for that, especially while we’re traveling.” Panda spoke after Ice Bear let go of him. “Maybe after we’re done traveling, we can talk about this in the cave.”

Kale is not only ashamed of not getting an answer right away, but his curiosity is slowly getting higher. “Is it a promise?”

“It’s...not sure if it’s going to happen by chance.”

“Okay.” Kale then heads back to Lucy and the others to help them prepare for the trip.

“I got a feeling this is gonna follow me for the whole day.”

“Are you sure you're gonna talk to him about it tonight?” Grizz asked.

Panda looked at the sky while thinking about his decision. “I have no idea.”

“Ice Bear is afraid when not looking into the future.” Ice Bear looked concerned.


	3. Lucy & Tabes

After Clifford got in his Poppy Ranger uniform, the entire group began their hike into the wilderness. Lucy, Kale, Grizz and Ranger Tabes are leading the group along the trail, while Panda and Ice Bear are staying behind the group to keep an eye on everyone. They’re about a mile away from the river, where some wooden boats are resting on the shore of, which is their next big activity. All they’re doing right now is looking at the trees and taking in the beauty of Mother Nature

“I think I’ve been to this place before.” Lucy said, looking at her surroundings.

“You have?” Ranger Tabes asked with a hint of surprise in her voice, looking at Lucy.

“Well...when I first met the bears that is, we had quite a bit of fun here.”

This gives Tabes a fresh liking to Lucy, along with it being the first time she’s spending an extended period of time with her. “Tell me about it, I’ve spent more time getting help from them, whenever I’m hunting down creatures.”

“You hunt down creatures around here?” Kale asked.

“Yeah, and she loves doing it.” Grizz added. “Whenever justice is needed, she’ll take full advantage of the opportunity.”

Lucy and Kale couldn’t get the full story about Ranger Tabes when she was busy to make this day happen. At first they thought she’s just doing her job as a ranger, but little did they know, there’s a lot needed to understand her like the bears do.

“Hey I was wondering Tabes.” Lucy asked. “If the Poppy Rangers need any help with food, I’m willing to think of something simple to make for lunch.”

“Like the kind of sandwiches you make for your brother?” Tabes quizzed, pointing at Clifford.

“She made me olive sandwiches for breakfast.” He responded.

Lucy looked at the Poppy Rangers and Chloe from behind. She remembered how cautious she was to make sure her brother doesn’t suffer an allergic reaction. “Do you know what these kids like to eat?”

“I’ll tell them before lunch. Once I get the answer-”

“I’ll do the food picking.” Kale smirked. “Trust me, I do this when I get hungry during hiking.”

“That’s great!” Grizz smiled.

“Looks like I’ve got a helping hand for food picking.” Ranger Tabes said, making a confident look.

“You don’t have to mention it, when I’m around, I’m here for help.”

At the back of the group, Panda can sneakily eavesdrop on the conversation between Ranger Tabes and Lucy. He’s totally fine with Kale being around, but with the mental image of answering his question from before, all the while exposing the truth is something he won’t be looking forward to tonight.

“Panda?” Parker turned her head. “Is there something wrong?”

Panda woke up from his daydreaming and paid attention to one of the Poppy Rangers. “Nothing, nothing at all.” He responded.

“Are you sure?”

“Because it feels like you're struggling a bit.” Murphy added.

“I’m not struggling, it’s just that the last time I went to the forest, I always got into unfortunate situations.” Panda looking at the trees.

“That’s not untrue. Sure it’s scary during the night, but during the daylight, it’s harmless.”

“If you're feeling this way, why did you come along in the first place?” Parker asked again.

“Ice Bear wants every brother to come along.” Ice Bear spoked. “No matter what trip it is.”

“It’s not that, I mean yes, we brothers stick together, but we’re trying to help Kale.” Panda replied.

“You mean him?” Chloe pointed.

“Yes.”

Chloe looks through her glasses at Lucy’s boyfriend. Even if she never talked to him since he arrived, it’s not gonna stop her from meeting him soon. “What are you going to do with him during this trip?”

“Like...doing an activity during hiking?”

“Yes. From what Tabes said, we’re going to be doing activities after we do rafting in the river.”

Panda didn’t read the schedule Tabes wrote, but Grizz had been visiting the Ranger Station to check on her, so his brother may know something. “I’ll talk to him before we go rafting.”

Just when Chloe put her focus back in her hike, she still had one more question. “Is there another reason why you decided to come?”

“Yeah, brothers or not, it feels like you're hiding something.” Parker added.

Panda begins to worry as more people get closer to discovering his secret, as if everyone was eying on him. It’s bad enough he had to deal with a conversation with Kale tonight, but the children raising more questions was the last thing he expected to happen today.

“Ice Bear wants his brother to enjoy himself.” Ice Bear said, helping out his brother.

Despite not liking the way their question was answered, two of the Poppy Rangers and Chloe turned their attention back to the front as they got closer to the river.

“Thanks Ice Bear.” Panda smiled as Ice Bear slightly closed his eyes in gesture.

The whole group walked for about seven to ten minutes in the woods. So far the bears have kept an eye on the kids, while Tabes and the others lead the way. Lucy finds herself enjoying the trip so far while she sees the river through the trees. “Looks like we’re getting close.”

The group got out of trail as they saw five boats on the sand with six paddles in each boat. Ranger Tabes made her way to the boats, beginning her next speech for the group.

“Now here’s something I’m sure you all got your boat rafting badge on.” She smiled.

“Boat paddling!” The Poppy Rangers cheered as they rushed to the boats. Once Lucy and the others saw the boats, they figured out how to keep the children satisfied while on the river, whoever they’re paired with.

“This is gonna be fun.” Clifford said excitedly, looking at the river.

“Wooah, you're still gonna stay in the middle, no matter what.” Lucy said concerningly, holding her brother’s arm tightly.

“Is it okay if I keep an eye on him?” Kale offered.

“Sure.” Lucy slowly handed her brother to her boyfriend as Kale got onto his knees to see Clifford at his level.

“Don’t worry Clifford, I’ll make sure you don’t fall in the water. Lucy already told me everything about you.”

“It’s fine, I’m starting to get used to you.” He spoke while sniffling through his nose.

Panda saw the way Kale was taking it easy on Lucy’s brother. He took it easy on him when he was babysitting him, but also realized he’s well out of his league. “Maybe I’m not qualified to be with Lucy.” He thought. “But I doubt she’ll forgive me if I tell her the truth.” He went to Grizz after he helped the Poppy Rangers set up their boat before hitting the river. “Grizz.”

“Yes Pan-Pan?” Grizz responded.

“What is the first activity we’re going to do after paddling?”

“We’re gonna do ring tossing, Tabes has already set it up, so we can start once we get there.” This gave Panda an idea for what he can do with Kale. “Does this have something to do with your....” He then leans into Panda’s ear. “Secret about Lucy?”

All that Panda did was nodded with Ice Bear walking up from behind. “Ice Bear’s here’s for brotherly back up.”

The two bears reacted upon looking at their brother. “I just want to have a talk with Kale alone.”

“Don’t worry.” Grizz smiled. “There’s an open spot just behind several trees. No one will be able to eavesdrop without us noticing.”

Without taking his time to think about his choice, Panda wants to set things straight, while making progress before talking to his former crush.

While Kale takes Clifford along with two of the Poppy Rangers in one of the boats, Lucy, and Tabes are taking Wallace in their boat. Panda decides to be in Ice Bear’s boat with Chloe while Grizz takes the rest of the Poppy Rangers. As they push the boats in the water, they start to paddle as soon as they get into the deeper part of the river. With the sun shining above the crystal clear water, everyone in their boats continue to paddle to their next destination.

“So...you're gonna talk to Kale once we start the ring toss?” Chloe asked, while turning her head to Panda from behind.

“Yes, but I’ll need privacy.” Panda answered.

“Ice Bear will make sure privacy is the number one priority.” Ice Bear spoke while still paddling.

While they continued to paddle for the next couple of minutes, Panda saw Lucy and Tabes paddling with Wallace in the middle. She feels more happy the more she gets to know Ranger Tabes. He's relieved everything is working out for her, but his hours are getting numbered quickly.

“Do you really need to do this? You don’t have to make things hard for yourself.” Chloe said.

“Chloe, if you were with us while we're hanging out with Lucy, you would understand how much I...you know what.” Panda slightly blushed.

“I’m sure she’ll understand where you're coming from after all this time.”

“Trust me, you're a bit too young to understand romance.”

The young ten year old girl rolled her eyes. “You know how smart I am. If you think she’s that respectful to you, she knows how respectful you are to her.”

“Ice Bear know’s Lucy’s qualities of kindness.” Ice Bear said, turning his head to his brother.

Panda tried to think of the positives in his situation for when the truth comes out. However the odds are way too high to even think about surpassing them. The only thing he can wish for is how everything will be like after today when he sees Lucy during Fruit Fridays.

In Lucy’s and Tabes boat, Lucy enjoyed her view of the forest on both the left and right, while also occasionally looking into the river. “This looks amazing.” She commented. “Tabes I was wondering?”

“Yes, Lucy?” Tabes turned her head.

“Maybe when I take the week off from work, can I be your Co-Ranger?”

Both Tabes and Wallace blinked from what they heard from Lucy. “Co-Ranger?” Wallace spoke.

“Sorry, but it takes time to understand the nature of animals in the forest.” Ranger Tabes responded. “I’ve came across so many animals whilst also keeping them safe and sound.”

“I know, but I can treat them with the proper respect.” Lucy smiled.

Then a look of realization came to Tabes face after remembering meeting Lucy for the first time. “You just want to hang out with me, right?”

“Yeah…”

“Why?”

Lucy looked at the other Poppy Rangers, while they’re paddling in their boats. “I found your job really fun to experience. It surprises me that the bears never told me about you before.”

As the ranger kept her attention on the river, she didn’t expect someone she never met before to make a gesture this honestly to her. “I don’t think we’re gonna work this out. Animals like rabbits eat carrots and other plants, not fruit or other things.”

“Yes, but I can handle the lessons of becoming a ranger like you. If it takes time, you can let me borrow your forest ranger journal.”

Ranger Tabes realized that most of the rangers who came over to her station were limited whenever she’s on duty. Even when she’s with Martinez, it’s mostly doing paperwork to double time. Same goes to the other rangers when it’s a serious emergency.

“I think I may have something for you to do.” Tabes said, coming up with a possible solution. “If you’re willing to read the whole journal by yourself, I can show you all the photos of the animals who live here. You can feed them, they enjoy getting fed from anyone who finds them cute and harmless.”

Then Wallace turned her head to Lucy. “We had to learn a lot to become a ranger. Poppy Ranger or just a normal ranger.” She added.

“No problem from me.” Lucy closed her eyes in happiness. “It took time until I opened my business of Lucy’s Produce. We always have to start somewhere to become better business people.”

“That’s true. I’ve worked in San Francisco and...let’s just say there was a lot of...damages of…”

“Wait, were you the same woman who saved a bird’s life while there were hundreds of broken cars on the road?” Lucy asked.

This caused Tabes to be offended, but had to learn from the consequences she’d inadvertently caused. “I’m sometimes a bit too into nature, animals often feel more important to me than anything else, please don’t judge me.”

“I’m not judging you, I wasn’t even suspicious.”

“Have you ever embarrassed yourself in front of everyone?”

“Probably once.” She responded as she saw Panda paddling. “Panda told me I was a terrible dancer and...I felt disappointed from what I heard from him. But he did apologize and we ended up winning the dancing competition...despite a lot of property damage.”

Ranger Tabes felt shocked and only thought she was the only human in San Francisco who messed up in sheer humiliation. Even if she embarrassed herself far worse than she’d liked to, Lucy still has a habit of damaging items while dancing. “Do you think that our flaws are what we have in common?” She asked.

“In an enthusiastic, but not damaging way, yes.”

This made Wallace dumbfounded after hearing everything from the two adults she’s paddling with. “You two are the biggest weirdos I have ever met.”

Then Lucy and Ranger Tabes also gave Wallace a dumbfounded look until they looked at each other. “We would definitely work this out as co-rangers together.” Tabes smiled.

“When the time’s right and the opportunity presents itself.” Lucy giggled.


	4. Jealous...Because You Don't Think That You're Good Enough?

The Bears, along with the Poppy Rangers head to shore after paddling in the river for fifteen minutes. Four pegs are layed out with multiple piles of rings at the other side for the group to play with. When Panda got out of his boat along with Ice Bear and Chloe, he’s considering talking to Kale in the open spot, but he’s still unsure of the situation, nervously hoping no one will eavesdrop on him.

Ranger Tabes takes the rangers while Lucy heads to Kale after he helps her brother out of his boat. The bears and Chloe head to the piles of rings as they begin to play the ring toss game.

“So Tabes.” Grizz smiled with three rings in his hand. “When we’re done playing this game, are we gonna get back to hiking?”

“Yes, the only difference is, we’re gonna be picking apples and different fruits along the way.” Tabes responded. “I bought several mesh bags for us to put the food in.”

“And you're still gonna make my brother sandwiches...in some way?” Lucy added. “Not that I’m concerned, just reconsidering.”

“Don’t worry, I had apple sandwiches during lunch.” Clifford replied.

“You like apple sandwiches?” Murphy chimed in. “You should try different kinds of sandwiches.”

“Like grape sandwiches?” Diaz said, walking up to Clifford. “You can’t be allergic to grapes.”

“Maybe we can discuss this when we’re done here.” Kale added. “After all, we haven’t tossed our rings yet.”

As the group began to toss their rings on the pegs, Panda, on the other hand sat off to the side, watching his friends. He doesn’t have the interest to play a simple game, even with his brothers. He saw Lucy waiting in line with her boyfriend throwing his rings, managing to get a ring on all of the pegs with all of his throws.

“Kale! You didn’t miss a single peg!” Chloe cheered.

“Ice Bear has competition to beat.” Ice Bear spoke while impressed.

With the group giving praise to Lucy’s boyfriend, it only made Panda a little bit more worried. Instead of asking Kale to have a private conversation, he heads to the open spot to give himself some privacy. Just when Kale picked up the rings he tossed, he noticed that Panda was walking away, past the trees.

“Is Panda leaving us?” Lucy pointed, while her boyfriend gave her the rings.

“I doubt it, it feels like he’s not having fun with us.” Kale added.

Just before Grizz threw his ring, he stopped himself when Kale walked past him which made him realize what his brother needed. “This is not gonna go well for him.” He thought.

[hr]

Panda arrived at the open spot while looking at the sunlight reflecting off the leaves. From the looks of the trees, it’s impossible for anyone to eavesdrop or peek in on him. He painted in his head that his situation was getting worse and worse by the minute. “How will I be better friends with Lucy if her boyfriend talks to her about this?” He said to himself. “It’s like no matter how hard I try, nothing good comes out of it.”

He then heard someone coming from behind, when he turned around, he saw Kale coming out of the brushes. “Panda?” He spoke with Panda staying in pace. “Why are you here? You're supposed to be with us, playing ring toss.”

“I’m not in the mood to ring toss.” Panda responded.

“Why, you're not good at it?” asked Kale.

“No, I just never played it before.” Panda responded.

“Hey, maybe when I’m done helping Ranger Tabes with the apple picking, we can do the next activity as partners.”

Panda doesn't know what the next activities are available, but he also wants to know Kale more as a friend. If he spent the whole trip walking and sitting in the back of the group, he won’t be able to enjoy himself.

From the other side of the forest, Charlie is walking through the brushes, finding one of his animal friends to play a board game with him. “Man, it’s really boring to play chess alone without a friend to play with ya.” He said while looking around until he saw Panda from a distance. “Hey, maybe Panda may play chess with me!”

Just when he’s getting closer and closer to the open spot, he realizes there’s a black human talking to him. He would’ve stayed away from them due to his fear, but he felt suspicious. He slowly heads to the open spot so he can hear Panda and Kale.

“Kale, if we do become partners of an activity, I wouldn’t be fully cooperative.” Panda responded. “It’s just we’re not the same kind of person.”

This only made Kale confused from that statement. “You mean...as human and animal?”

“True, but not the right answer.” He crossed his arms while not making any eye contact with Kale. “I’m not stronger and better skilled than you.”

“You’re right, but on the other hand, I’ve heard you're improving in art class.” Kale smiled.

“Have you ever gone to art class in your teenage life?”

“Only once, during the ninth grade. It’s safe to say that art isn’t my specialty.”

Panda didn’t expect Kale to be a lower average artist than him. He’s aware he’s fully into anime and a cosplayer, however there’s a lot to know a person with their flaws being shown.

“Everyone can’t be perfect, but to me...you’re the definition of perfect.” When he looked at Kale again, he wanted to make his first step of slightly revealing his secret. “Do you understand that’s what Lucy expects from a boyfriend?”

Kale thought about Panda’s question. Since day one when he became Lucy’s boyfriend, he did a lot by helping her during his free time. “Yes, but not technically if you meant it that way.” He responded. “What makes you think that?”

“Because...I not…that...” He tried to speak out with Kale putting his full attention on him. “I’m...not that…” His lungs were losing air by the second, sweating with his fear coming close to reality. He can’t even imagine how Kale would feel when he finds out about his secret. But until he opened his mouth, Kale spoke, causing him to mute himself for a few seconds.

“Are you jealous?”

“What?” Panda blinked.

“Jealous...Because you don’t think that you’re good enough?”

Silence hung in the open spot of the forest. While Kale is taking this conversation normally like a friend, Panda wasn’t expecting an answer this random, but still exactly on point. Charlie never knew that Panda had a crush on a human girl and by the looks of it, his friend’s situation isn't getting any better.

“Well if you put it that way, I am trying to improve to be a better person for Lucy, if it offends you and her.”

Then Kale walked up to him, wrapping his arm around Panda. “Panda, it’s one thing to improve yourself from your flaws, but jealousy is the last thing you should feel.” He confessed. “If you're that disappointed in yourself, it makes me believe you can’t handle change from the way you left the limo when I met you and your brothers.”

Panda places his hand on his forehead, now officially realizing that Kale is catching on. “So I guess we won’t be having a private conversation, right?”

“If you tell me about your jealousy, we may be able to work this out without a difficult discussion.”

This was the moment for Panda to confess his feelings, although it won’t change anything when Lucy inevitably finds out about it. He whispered into Kale’s ear, being honest in his quiet tone of voice.

“I once had a crush on Lucy.”

As he backed away from him, Kale kept his expression unflinching. It gave him the whole picture of the black and white bear’s entire motivations. However he’s still unsure if his girlfriend will take it as easy as him when she finds out.

“Don’t talk this the wrong way, but Lucy won’t be happy when I talk to her about this.” He said, backing away from Panda.

“That’s what I’m most afraid of. I haven't even talked to her since we started this trip.”

“And from hearing what you just said, I really don’t blame you.” Kale then headed back to the others until he turned his head to Panda. “If you don’t want me to tell her, you have to do it yourself.” He went through the forest, leaving the bear all alone in the sunlight.

Panda usually expects Kale to take it hard like some of the citizens in San Francisco, but he isn’t that type of person. Time after time of hiding some of his personal feelings will be a thing of the past, unfortunately no happiness will come out when he reaches the end of the line.

Charlie then slowly stood up, after he heard everything from his best buddy. Panda slowly turned around, not all that surprised to see his friend showing up out of the blue. “How long were you listening to that.”

“Since he said he wants to be partners with you in the next activity you guys will be doing.” Charlie said.

Out of all the people he needed help with, he can’t imagine how Charlie would help his situation. “You do realize I need privacy at times like this.”

“I’ve had privacy when I’m alone many times before...and I don’t mind any animal joining in.”

“Yeah, I understand.” Panda sat in front of one of the trees. “I’m just bummed out right now.”

His bigfoot friend decided to sit by him, knowing this isn’t like any other problem Panda is dealing with. “Who’s Lucy?” He asked.

“She’s a young adult running a produce stall. It all started when I ate a cookie that had nuts in it, I fainted and she used an allergy pen. And that’s when I fell...in…” Charlie covered his mouth before he would finish.

“Don’t say anything, I know what it is. Starts with an L and ends with an E.”

“You know your kindness isn’t calming me down.” Panda retorted while moving Charlie’s hand. “I’m in hot water and I'm struggling to get out.”

“But you can’t just give up.”

“Charlie, Lucy may be a very nice person, but she still has dignity for herself. I rather have Kale talk to her, so that there’s less pressure on me.”

He gets up from the ground, giving himself a moment of peace by taking a deep breath. Charlie also gets off the ground while giving Panda his space. “I want you to understand that your life in society, I would never have that.” He spoke which caused Panda to open his eyes. “I’ve spent most of my life in the woods, while staying away from humans. Other than Ranger Tabes.”

“Yes I know, she told me she needed your help when Kirk was gone.” Panda looking up at the sky. “What’s your point?”

“I may not be an expert with the L word, but I’m sure Lucy would understand.”

“That’s what Kale told me, what and how can Lucy understand this situation?”

“Maybe you can be a little more honest about her, from most of the times you’ve hung out with her. Then you can reveal your feelings when you feel you’re ready.”

Panda would ask his brothers for advice, but Charlie’s advice isn’t bad whatsoever. “I’ll consider talking to her when I’m ready.” He turned around while looking Charlie in the face. “Thanks for respecting and understanding what I’m dealing with.”

“Hey, from going to the hospital to stopping Ralph twice, I’m sure you can handle this with her.”

This gave Panda an idea for what he can do later during his trip with his friends. While he’s waiting until he’s ready to talk to Lucy, he’s considering being Kale’s partner in the meantime.

“See you later Charlie.” Panda waved. “I’ll make it up to you before you come over to my cave next time.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll find someone else to play chess with me.” He then leaves the open spot of the forest to find someone to play with him. Panda also left the open spot to head back to his friends.

“As long as I keep it cool, everything will be alright.”


	5. Clifford's Dilemma

After the group played ring toss for an additional twenty minutes, Ranger Tabes puts away the rings and pegs away as she leads the group to their next activity. She gives everyone a bag for them to put food in. She allowed Kale to do the climbing to reach the fruits from higher trees while Lucy checked to see if each fruit was fresh before eating. The Poppy Rangers are led by Ice Bear to find grapes from multiple different brushes.

Panda, Grizz, Chloe, and Clifford are paired together to find fresh, clean water for the whole group. While the two bears are carrying silver buckets, the two kids are in charge of finding a nearby lake.

“So Kale knows about your crush?” Grizz asked, while walking with Panda.

“Yes, and it’s either me or him to talk to Lucy about my secret.” Panda said, looking at his brother. “I don’t know how long it’s gonna take for me to do that, but I’ll try to get along with Kale once we’re done with this activity.”

“That seems good.”

“But I’m still concerned about whether she will forgive me.”

“Don’t worry, we still have the rest of the day until you're ready.”

Panda had been looking at some of the positives, then the negatives without being overly paranoid. So far, Kale understands what he’s feeling and yet he still hasn’t talked to Lucy about it, wondering how she feels when the time comes.

Little did the bears know, Chloe and Clifford had been listening from the front. “Aren’t you supposed to get over the fact that Kale is already Lucy’s boyfriend?” Clifford responded, while a little furious.

“Clifford, I’m not trying to upset you.” Panda replied.

“Yeah, what is it with you and your grudge with other people?” Chloe added.

“What are you talking about?” Grizz said in confusion.

Since the day Panda made friends with Clifford, no one, not even Lucy found out what happened when he was babysitting him. Although it was a matter of time for someone to speak out.

“Remember when we met Clifford for the first time?” Panda signed. “He found out about my crush on Lucy because...he saw the notification when we did a selfie.”

Grizz stopped himself which caught the others attention from walking. Both Chloe and Clifford turned around as they witnessed Grizz stunned in silence.

“Tell me what really happened.” He stared at Lucy’s brother.

Clifford took a deep breath while being honest with Panda’s brother. “I bumped into something in the kitchen, A container of peanut butter fell on my head, and…”

“He was very close to dying because of his allergies.” Panda closed his eyes, filling in for Clifford.

Grizz and Chloe had no words to describe what actually happened when Panda was babysitting Lucy’s brother. Even if Clifford didn’t suffer any permanent effects from the allergic reaction, Lucy won’t approve of it once she finds out.

“Panda…” Grizz responded which caused Panda to open his eyes.

“I may be responsible as a babysitter, but it won’t make any difference to what I’ve been doing.”

Clifford may forgive Panda for not only being honest with him, but also saved his life from the severe reaction. But on the other hand, he never told him about his history of being with others who aren’t his immediate family.

“Panda, I’ll never know how much you adore my sister, but thinking about it rubs me the wrong way.” He replied while sitting on a log. “And Kale...he’s nice, but I'm having a hard time being around him, with him being my sister’s boyfriend and all.”

“Clifford,” Panda walked up to him. “Can you tell me why you have a grudge with other people ...getting close to your sister?”

“Yeah. Everytime I see you in person, you keep giving a side-eye to anyone.” Grizz added which caused Clifford to sigh.

“You do understand that Lucy takes me anywhere since she’s more responsible than me. My parents and her made an agreement that she could take me anywhere when they’re not home, even if I spend most of the time inside her truck.”

He knew he would express his personal feelings, but during a trip in the wilderness was the last place he would’ve expected. Chloe then sat by him while giving him some space.

“Seems like you never give yourself an open mind towards other people.” She said, while trying to be nice.

“Just because I have serious allergies doesn't mean I don’t make friends at school. I still go to school and I’m trying to make friends.”

“Clifford, making friends at your age is one thing, but it doesn't explain why you're against people being with Lucy when she’s making her deliveries.” Panda said, crossing his arms.

“I’ve been with Lucy more times than you think like once or twice per month during Fruit Friday.”

“Okay so...do you remember the first person who was close to Lucy that made you feel suspicious?”

“I forget his name, but during the whole day, he was helping Lucy making deliveries in the city.”

“Did anything happen between him and her?” Grizz added.

“I saw her laughing with him after he told a joke to her.”

“Was it about him thinking about being with her?” Chloe added.

“...Not really.” Clifford stopped himself, remembering every day he spent with her sister all the way until he met Panda for the first time. “Maybe I judged him way too hard because of my allergies getting the better of me and clouding my judgement.”

Panda can see the whole picture of why Clifford doesn’t take to people like her sister does. Time after time, taking care of him by being his friend instead of his babysitter, he feels he needs to set things straight with him.

“In consideration, maybe our allergies are what sets us apart as better people.” He lowered his head, while Clifford looked at Panda directly.

“What do you mean?” He asked, his nose sniffling.

“Even if Lucy had never met Kale, I would never have a chance with her. Everytime I think about you when you say just like all the others, we can’t understand what others really think about us.”

“It’s not untrue.” Grizz turned his attention to Panda. “I know what happened between you and Clifford was terrible, but on the other hand, Lucy can still see you as a good person.”

“Maybe for you, but it’s either me or Kale who has to talk to her and when that happens, I don’t know what’s gonna happen. And that’s not a good thing.” Just when he’s feeling better, he went back to square one without thinking of the positives.

“Panda, Lucy isn’t the type of person who would get worked up over the truth.” Chloe smiled.

“That’s because I’ve never seen Lucy mad before.”

Chloe and Grizz look at each other upon hearing Panda. They never saw their friends take out their frustration, unlike Nom Nom during the times Grizz spent with him. Clifford also never saw his sister take out her anger on someone unlike himself.

“Panda, I didn’t mean to stress you, nor say that I hate you.” He got off the log.

“You knew what you were doing and I don’t blame you. I’m too unqualified to be something special to someone.” He left his friends to find a clean lake on his own. “It’s not simple when we’re trying to fit in, here in San Francisco.”

His friends stood there while looking at the black and white bear walking all alone. Grizz can see that Kale would handle the other side of his brother, but the more people know about this, Lucy will eventually find out about it.

“Clifford.” Grizz turned to him. “Panda is my brother, but even we aren’t into the same hobbies together. And Lucy is one of the only people he likes the most.”

After hearing from the brown bear, Clifford can understand why Panda would keep his feelings to himself. “You’re right, but if Lucy finds out, I don’t think I’ll get to see your brother again.”

“Is your sister really going against this?” Chloe wondered.

“That’s what I’m hoping doesn’t happen.”


	6. Fear & Romance

After the group came back together with fresh water, apples and grapes, Lucy and Tabes worked together by making them into sandwiches. The Poppy Rangers took their lunch break with Clifford and Chloe joining in after helping. Panda is eating his sandwich with his brothers while taking the view in the open field. Much bigger than the open area they went to earlier.

As for Lucy, Kale, and Tabes, they’re not hungry enough to eat the sandwiches they made. Instead, Ranger Tabes decided to show her guests the open field where most of the animals come together in peace and quiet.

“Trust me Lucy, this is the perfect place to meet many animals in their natural habitat.” Ranger Tabes smiled.

Lucy and Kale looked at the field itself. A lot of open space, long tall grass for hibernating critters, and for packs of deer to run and frolic together. “I've got to say, I’ve gone to other wide open spaces and they don’t look nearly as peaceful as this.”

“You're just saying that because you’ve been traveling to so many places haven’t you?” Lucy said snarkily, smirking at her boyfriend.

“Hey, I enjoy traveling from place to place.”

This caused Ranger Tabes to laugh with her guests. “You two really know each other more than I thought.” She smiled. “I’ve only met you today and I’m beginning to enjoy hanging out with you both.”

Panda and the others look at Ranger Tabes guiding Lucy and Kale at the open field. Panda still remembered that he agreed with Kale to do the next activity with him. Although it’s unknown if there’s anything to do if Lucy offers to be his partner later on.

“Ranger Tabes said that rock climbing is our next activity right?” Panda turned his attention to his brothers.

“Yes.” Grizz said, feeling uncomfortable with the idea.

“Ice Bear is a better climber than his brothers.” Ice Bear commented.

“So true. Gym exercise didn’t work out for me.”

“I’m not gonna make friends with Kale while climbing.” Just when Panda finished his sandwich, he stood up while taking another deep breath. His mind is struggling to keep it cool with Lucy’s boyfriend while thinking of doing a different activity with Lucy later. He noticed that Ranger Tabes along with Lucy and Kale had come back after she showed them the field.

“Alright Poppy Rangers, get your gear ready, we’re gonna be rock climbing in five minutes!” Ranger Tabes cheer. With most of the rangers close to finishing their lunch, they got up and lined up in front of Ranger Tabes to be on time.

Kale walked up to Panda with a straight face which didn’t phase the bear whatsoever. “I know you and your brothers aren’t very experienced in rock climbing.” He placed his hands on his hips.

“I know.” Panda replied while looking at Lucy talking to Tabes. “So what do you want to do?”

“How about you come with me, alone. If you don’t want to talk to Lucy now, I can help you.”

Just when Ranger Tabes is about to take the Poppy Rangers, Lucy is in charge to take not only her brother, but also Chloe while cleaning up the picnic she set up. Then she saw Panda for the first time during the trip. She has not once talked to him nor spent some time with him since she arrived. And from the way her boyfriend is talking to him, her curiosity starts to grow.

“Lucy.” Chloe spoke while Lucy looked at the child. “Do you have any plans you can do with Panda?”

Lucy didn’t respond once she fully processed the question. She didn’t even thank him since it was all his idea to go on a trip with Kale, even though Kale came to him for the idea.

“I would but by the looks of it, he doesn’t feel like he wants to be my partner again.” Lucy spoked.

“Again?” Chloe blinked.

“He was my sister’s dance partner a while ago.” Clifford answered.

“That’s besides the point.” Lucy looking at her brother. “I checked through Dana’s schedule and I might think he might be interested in swimming at Lake Anzo.”

With the rangers following Tabes for rock climbing, Lucy walks past them and heads straight up to Kale just before he takes Panda with him. Panda felt his heart pounding, knowing from the way Lucy is looking at him, his time is running out. Lucy even noticed he was starting to hyperventilate.

“Is there anything going on Panda?” Lucy said, raising an eyebrow in concern.

“Nothing at all.” Panda responded.

“He’s just not in a talkative mood.” Kale responded, filling in for Panda.

“Are you sure because it seems like he’s breathing more heavily than before.” Panda started to pant again, which took Lucy by surprise. “He did it again.”

“Lucy!” Grizz stepping in front of his brother. “How about me and Ice Bear help you clean up?”

“Please, this isn’t the time.” Kale added.

His girlfriend sighed, disappointed for not receiving an straight answer from the way Panda is feeling at the moment. “Okay.”

As the bears followed Lucy, Kale looked at Panda from behind. “Follow me.”

[hr]

Kale and Panda took a long walk as they’re farther away from the group. They only have twenty minutes until they get back to hiking.

“Kale, I appreciate you trying to help me, but is it really necessary to get away from the group?” Panda asked.

“Privacy is important if you're ready to tell the truth to Lucy.” Kale replied. “In case you haven’t noticed, I sometimes need privacy for myself in order to face the inevitable.”

“You take things like this differently when you're serious.”

“Then this is the first time you’ll see me this serious, especially when stress gets the better of you. But I’m not the one stressed here, you are.”

They both saw a small area similar to the spot where they ate lunch. When they arrived, Kale sat on the grass cross-legged while Panda became confused. “So...we’re just gonna sit here?”

“Trust me, when I was a child, my father taught me to do this to calm myself down and get my thoughts together.” Kale responded. “Please sit down.” As Panda sat in front of Kale, he looked him straight in the eyes, with no distractions around to grab his focus. “Close your eyes and picture yourself telling the truth to Lucy.”

This made Panda feel off with this idea. At first he wanted to understand Kale as a friend, but this is nothing like he expected. “How’s that gonna help me? How am I gonna know how Lucy’s gonna feel after the truth comes out?”

“You saw the way Lucy’s feeling when she saw you stressing out.” Kale placed his hand on Panda’s shoulder. “I rarely see her in a bad mood, but in order to avoid it, your communication needs to be calm and coherent.”

So many times before, Panda always acted awkward in front of Lucy no matter the situation. The only time he acted normal in front of her is when he apologized when he left the limo due to his depression and stress getting the better of him. However he never had a normal interaction with her afterwards.

“Kale, I’m not trying to disagree with you, but from what I’ve learned, she feels happy when you're with her.” He replied. “And unlike you, it’s not easy to properly and effectively communicate with her.”

“I’m aware of that, and I can see you're not the best at it but trust me, this is the only option you have. Now please close your eyes.” As Kale positioned himself, Panda took his word as he closed his eyes. “Imagine yourself and Lucy all alone in an open field, no distractions, no interference, just the wind in the air as you tell her the truth.”

As Panda processed everything Kale told him, he looked deep into his subconscious mind, appearing in the field with clouds sailing in the sky, and the wind in his fur. In the distance, he saw Lucy sitting all alone on a hill looking at the clouds. He took his time, making his way to the hill, while trying to keep himself calm.

[i]“Now don’t feel negative or fully positive, just balance it, the way it should be.” [/i]Kale spoked to his mind.

“Lucy.” Panda called which caused her to turn around. With all this being in his imagination, in his efforts, he continues to see Lucy as herself and not what he fears.

“Yes Panda?” She responded in a normal tone.

“There’s something I need to tell you.” He sat by Lucy while taking a deep breath. “Remember the day when we met where you used an allergy pen on me?”

“Yes I do.” She spoke softly.

[i]“Don’t tell her the truth right away, tell her about your true feelings.”[/I]

“Well, ever since that day has passed, I’ve been feeling...more liking to you.”

In his mind, his imagination continues to make things complicated. Lucy felt confused. “I don’t understand what you mean?” She responded.

“It’s not that as a friend…I mean...as...a…” He tried to say the final word at the end of his sentence but then he saw Lucy raising an eyebrow, suspicious in just a millisecond.

“What do you really mean by that?”

It caused Panda to panic, just when he’s about to tell the truth. He tried to take Kale’s word, but his imagination made things worse, with the clouds getting darker.

“What I mean is that I’m not like my brothers who see you as a friend..friend. For the first time in forever...I always feel aroused when I’m around you.”

This causes Lucy to move away from the bear. “What’s that supposed to mean!?” She reacted.

“No! no! no!” Panda reacted as he stood up. “I’m not trying to disturb you!”

“Disturb?! Panda! Are you hitting on me!?”

Then the dark clouds caused a lightning bolt to strike the ground, while rain bucketed down in the process. Panda can’t even make a proper response to Lucy from the way she’s reacting and it only got worse by the second.

“I didn’t save you just so you can hit on me, I saved you because you could've DIED!”

Then another lightning bolt zapped in front of Panda, causing him to fall back in fear that he’s no longer in peace in his surroundings. When the smoke from the shock disappeared, he witnessed Lucy still standing, not even phased from the sudden lighting bolt. Instead she’s still upset from what she learned about a truth that hasn’t even come out yet.

“Lucy!” Panda getting up on his feet. “You didn’t even allow me to-”

“No, I know what you mean, you disrespected me!” She then ran away from the bear, leaving Panda in complete shame.

“Wait!” Panda shouted while trying to stop her. Unfortunately, he can’t catch up due to how fast she’s running, the clouds continue to get darker and darker. “I know it’s wrong but that doesn’t mean I’m a awful person!”

“JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!”

The bolts of lightning, rapidly zap the ground around the bear. He stopped himself while he’s trapped. He can’t even think of clearing his mind, with everything he fears coming to life with no turning back. With the water pouring down, Panda noticed that the water was reaching up to his feet. In just a matter of seconds, it continues to rise close to his head, not even close to stopping.

“Ahhh!!” He reacted as he floated in the rising waters.

[i]“Panda! Panda!!”[/I]

Back in reality, Kale tries to wake up the bear while he’s freaking out.

“No No NO!” Panda reacted while he’s beginning to tear up.

“Panda!!!” Panda finally opened his eyes while looking at Kale in concern. “You were convulsing while freaking out.”

“I was?” Panda noticed that he wasn’t sitting like Kale wanted from him, he was laying on the ground, moving his arms the entire time. Then Kale placed his hand on his chest which surprised the bear after the nightmare he had.

“Your heart is pounding faster than I thought it could. I’ve never seen anyone feel this way.”

“I’m sorry...I thought I could handle it.” As Kale backed away, Panda went back to his sitting position. He’s too disappointed from what he just went through in his head. “I didn’t want to give up.”

“What did you see?”

“Lucy found out...I was hitting on her but...she didn’t mention anything about you.” He signed.

Kale would never see the day where his technique failed to help someone after learning it from his father. And with the idea of him not being part of Panda’s imagination gives him an understanding who Panda really is, unlike his brothers.

“Lucy really didn’t tell me everything about you.” Just when Panda tries to defend himself, Kale places his hand on his mouth. “I’m not against you, you're not what you say you are.”

As Kale moved his hand out of the way, Panda lost his interest in continuing this trip. He wanted to help the same person he once felt heartbroken, when he saw the moment he saw him on social media as Lucy’s boyfriend. Even with the day close to halfway over, he doesn’t feel he’s welcome in the group he’s traveling.

“If you're really on my side, how are we going to resolve this?” Panda asked, while wiping his tears.

“I’ll talk to Lucy by myself when this whole day is over. Granted it will take days for her to speak with you in person, but if it makes you feel prepared, you would rather do that than any other way.”

With the first option being out of the question, he had no other choice and knew he can’t do it to someone who has the least knowledge of him. “You’re right.” Panda getting on his feet. “Although I don’t feel like I want to be on this trip anymore.”

As he walks away, Kale also gets back on his feet. “Hey, you can’t just leave and head home, your brothers still want you here.”

Panda stopped himself while trying to rethink his decision. “I know, but it’s not gonna make me think about how Lucy would feel about me. My feelings are too embarrassing for me to reveal.” Without even looking back at him, he continued to head back to the group where they were almost done with the rock climbing. Kale on the other hand wanted to not only help Panda, but also be a friend like his brothers.

“How am I gonna tell Lucy about this?” Kale said to himself.


	7. Nature Spirit

Panda returned to the Ranger Tabes and the Poppy Rangers who had finished their rock climbing. He would’ve greeted them, but what he just went through with Kale, he’s still thinking about heading back to the cave alone. Kale is walking a few feet behind Panda, he didn’t bother trying to catch up to him, on account of how disappointed he is.

“Hey Panda!” Ranger Tabes called which caused Panda to turn his attention to her. “How was your walk with Kale?”

“Nothing special.” Panda sighed as he walked past her.

While the rangers took notice from the bear’s depressed look, Ranger Tabes felt curious and a bit concerned for him, while Kale walked up to her. “He told me he might head home soon.”

This caused Ranger Tabes to gasp. “What! Why??”

Kale looked at the Poppy Rangers who were confused by Panda's decision of potentially leaving the group. He then whispered into Dana’s ear of Panda’s secret he’s been keeping from his girlfriend, along with how he’s helping him. Once he backed away, Dana thought this whole trip was only for exploring with two adults who were celebrating their relationship and willing to get to know them, while Lucy’s brother and Chloe are part of the Poppy Rangers for today.

And yet she also learned that she barely knows much about Pandas reasons for being with them, unlike Grizz. “Are you sure that’s what he’s feeling right now?” She responded.

Kale nodded as he saw Panda walking past his brothers. “I doubt there’s anything for him to do during the rest of this trip.”

However this gave Dana an idea. “There are other things he can do, let me talk to him. You are in charge of taking the rangers to our next destination.” She takes out her map and gives it to Kale.

Kale may not understand Dana’s plan, but if it’ll somehow make Panda rethink his choice of leaving, he won’t be disappointed. “Sure, I’ll wait for you once I head to the next destination.”

As Dana left Kale to continue the trip with the kids, she follows where Panda is heading. He heads to the trail where they arrived from after finding food and water earlier, it’s the only way for him to head back to his cave, since the boats were still untouched after they reached shore. Tabes tries to catch up to him just when he steps foot on the trail.

“Panda!” She called as the bear turned around.

“If this is about camp activities, I’m not interested.”

“It’s not that.” Tabes walked up to the bear while turning around with Grizz and Ice Bear looking on. She pointed at the group where Kale is taking them to their next location, giving them the message that she has everything under control. As the bears caught up to the group, Dana saw a log lying by the trail. “Is this about Lucy?”

Panda looked up in the sky in annoyance. “Did Kale tell you about this?”

“You came up with this idea.” She replied while sitting on the log. “If Grizz or Ice Bear came to me with this idea, I would have understood the reasoning a little better.”

“Why is everyone but Lucy learning about my secret, and yet won’t give me any peace!?”

“Maybe because you never stand up for yourself?”

Panda sighed. He knew what Tabes was saying was true. He can only imagine how the rest of his day would feel, all by himself in his cave while his brothers spend the rest of the day in the wilderness. He decided to sit by Dana, who’s willing to help.

“Tabes, making a stand for myself is one thing, but on the other hand, I don’t have to do that.”

“Then that’s why you keep holding yourself back. Even though we never work together for activities a lot, I know how different you are compared to your brothers.”

“Yes, because we see you more than Lucy.”

When they took a moment to stop, Panda realized that out of all the friends he hung out, Lucy was the only person he hung out with the least. Even during Fruit Fridays, he barely talked to her, on account of him being too shy and never taking his opportunity when it’s being served to him on a silver platter.

“On second thought...Lucy barely knows me, unlike my brothers.”

“And I can tell she’s never even seen what you have in your room.” Tabes commented which didn’t upset Panda, in fact he blushed in embarrassment.

“I would freak out but...I’ve spent most of my time with my mind, I never frequently face reality.”

Tabes wants to set things straight with the poor bear but on the other hand, she refuses to cross the line, to where it could hurt Panda on the inside. “You need to understand one important thing.” She placed her hand on his shoulder. “You’re an animal and Lucy’s a human. Even if it’s possible to make her feel happy as your...you know what, no one's gonna attempt to take it seriously as a relationship. Animals and humans don’t fit together in different types of relationships.”

Panda looked into his hands and had to face the fact that what Tabes said is true. Unfortunately there was more to it on why he’s not agreeing with it. “You’re right, but the thing is, I adore romance. Everytime I watch anime and a movie, it tears me up to see a couple come together after everything they went through.”

The Ranger closed her eyes, whilst shaking her head about what he said. “Fiction and reality aren’t the same thing when it comes to relationships. I’m not meaning to be hurtful in any way, but I barely watch romantic films, or anime myself. I mostly watch documentaries involving nature and animals.”

“Then you probably don’t know much about my life. I get fiction is a thing in drawing and art, but I never show any of those to Lucy. I barely made a drawing of her to showcase my art to her. You have no idea how much of an artist I’ve become when someone stays in place while I do a drawing of them.”

This actually gave Tabes a smile on her face, knowing Charlie personally ever since they worked together. “I actually do, Charlie showed the painting you made out of him.”

“Yeah, I knew he would show it to you when you two get along long enough, maybe I should’ve known you would find out soon.”

“Hey, that’s what new relationships start off with, unexpected surprises.”

Upon hearing those final words clearly, Panda realized that one of the only things she showed Lucy was the song about her. During the Fall Harvest Dance-Off, it was the closest he ever got to confessing his feelings towards her, but not really understanding what it actually meant at the time.

“Do you really think she’s being nice when it comes to knowing about something as big as this?”

“I’ve only met her today, I don’t know that much about her.”

“Ohh...I guess I don’t really know what she really feels about me as a friend.” This caused him to lower his head in shame. “If she ever finds out about the truth, it won’t be the same to help her with her deliveries.” With another hint of depression, Panda got off the log while leaving Tabes by herself. Even if he decided to stay in the group, he won’t enjoy any of the activities waiting for him. “Can you at least tell me what I can do here?”

Ranger Tabes got off the log and walked up to Panda. “I can put you and Grizz in charge of the Poppy Rangers.”

“And how is that supposed to make me feel better? I don’t even know them that much.”

“Yes you don’t but the thing is, I want you to be in the nature spirit for the rest of this trip.”

“How is teaching five out of seven children gonna put me into the nature spirit?”

Ranger Tabes sighed while being honest to the bear who came up with the whole trip idea. “Because you're the only one I’ve seen who isn’t enjoying it. I understand your feeling depressed and stressed out, but it’s not gonna help you. Besides, I’m gonna need help to set up the next activity so I need help from Ice Bear and Kale.”

Panda remembered only talking to one of the Poppy Rangers when he left the station. He was lucky he didn’t get exposed in front of Lucy, but on the other hand, he knows how to handle the situation with them. Being honest while keeping it cool unlike what he felt in his imagination.

“What about Lucy?” He asked.

“She can come with me. I’ll talk to her about what she feels about you. Trust me, it’s better if she can understand what you're feeling.”

The bear once again took a deep breath while trying to understand what Tabes is trying to do. Even if Kale will take care of everything by the time he leaves, he can only hope that his girlfriend would understand.

“Can you at least not tell her about-”

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell her. Just have fun with Grizz, whilst taking care of my rangers.”

“Okay, I’ll stay.”

Ranger Tabes gave Panda a hug, not long until she broke it. “We better hurry, they’re probably there already.” As the two leave the spot where they had that picnic earlier, they head in the direction to where the rest of the group went to.


	8. Ranger Panda

After another fifteen minutes of walking along the trail, Panda and Ranger Tabes catch up to the group who’ve been waiting for them. Tabes took Ice Bear, Kale and Lucy to where they can set up their next activity for the group. As for Grizz and Panda, they took the Poppy Rangers to a small cliff with a bridge stable enough for the whole group, including the two bears to walk across.

“So, since you two are in charge, what are we going to do?” Wallace asked.

“We can find rocks for safe keeping?” Panda guessed.

“We did that last week with Ranger Tabes.” Nguyen added.

“Grizz?” Panda asked, turning to his brother.

“Come on Pan Pan, give these kids something they haven’t done yet?”

Panda knew the only way to keep the Poppy Rangers occupied is to do something active. This isn’t like being a teacher and teaching kids about educational things, these are rangers who are trained to survive and learn about the nature in the forest.

“Okay, ummm…” He stopped himself which took the rangers by surprise. “This may be odd but...do you girls like roleplay?”

The rangers themselves looked at each other from hearing Panda’s idea. “You mean...like acting like a character from a tv show?” Diaz asked which Panda nodded.

“Don’t you think that’s something we do during recess?” Parker added.

“Yes, but I never went camping with you, nor did Ice Bear.” Panda responded.

“Yeah, you girls never met my brothers during my time with them.” Grizz added.

For the longest time since day one, the rangers never met Grizz’s brothers at all. Even if they thought about what his brothers are like, they would have second thoughts upon meeting Grizz and his brothers.

Clifford and Chloe on the other hand, they're still not sure if Ranger Tabes would approve of this. “Can we try something that’s actually camping-related?” Clifford responded.

“Yeah like finding animals or something?” Chloe offered.

“We would do that but…” Panda responded. “...the animals are very skittish around people.”

“I guess you're right.” Murphy replied. “So if we’re gonna do roleplay, what characters should we be?”

Panda never thought he would get this far. With the amount of tv shows he watched during his spare time, he hopes the rangers can understand the references he remembers the most.

“Well uhh...do you rangers like anime?”

The Poppy Rangers all gave him a confused look of what he meant. “What’s anime?” Wallace asked.

“I doubt they ever watched anime like you do.” Grizz said, feeling unsure.

This caused Panda to place his hand on his forehead. “Why don’t you pick your idea of roleplay?” He turned to his brother.

“They’re getting sick of playing Crowbar Jones with me, you can think of something.”

“Okay, do any of you know that anime is from Japan?”

One of the rangers raised their hand which caught Panda’s attention. “I do, my friends have watched anime but I never knew that Japan is where anime came from.” Diaz confessed which caused Panda to be more disappointed.

“Man, the more I think about it, most of the population of America barely watches anime.” He responded. “Including my brothers.”

“Wait, your brothers never watched anime with you?” Chloe wondered.

“It’s not that it’s boring, I’m just not from where Pandas, like my bro, live in the wild.” Grizz defended himself.

“We should get off this bridge and try something else.” As Panda leads the group, the Poppy Rangers wonder what Grizz’s brother is feeling. They didn’t forget the question they’ve been asking Panda since they left the Ranger Station hours earlier.

By the time they stepped back onto solid ground, Murphy ran up to Panda. She poked on his side to get his attention. “Will you please tell us why you're here?” She asked. “It’s not gonna kill you to tell us why you came along.”

The black and white bear sighed after making the decision to stay for the trip. He wanted to make things right for everyone but not this way. “Okay, I’ll tell you all.”

[hr]

Panda and Grizz are standing in front of the Poppy Rangers who are sitting on the grass, except Clifford due to his allergies to grass. “I was the one who came up with the idea to help Kale do something with his girlfriend Lucy by doing this field trip.”

“We kind of figured it out when Ranger Tabes called our parents.” Wallace responded.

“Yes I know but here’s the thing...Lucy is one of my friends who…I really really...like.” The rangers become confused, but Chloe and Clifford know what he’s talking about. “I know it’s hard to believe but…”

Grizz decides to fill in for his brother to not confuse the rangers too much. “Pan Pan is just into girls, but not the creepy kind.” He laughed which offended Panda. “He’s not just like Kale who’s a very different kind of person than him.”

“You mean...like humans and animals?” Nguyen added.

“No!” Panda blushed in embarrassment. “Better than me.”

This caused the rangers to catch on what he meant. “Hey, just because you're not the same ball of confidence like Kale, doesn’t mean you're terrible.” Parker smiled.

“But I’m still an utter mess. I can’t ever be flawless, but it’s never gonna make me be with a girl who’s better than me and likes me for me.” He then lifted his hands up while looking at them. “I never hung out with Lucy a lot unlike my brothers, during her deliveries. She knows a lot more about them than me, all because she never found out about my secret.”

He then walked past the rangers, including Clifford. “I know it’s not a lot I can talk about but it’s still the truth.” As he continued to go by himself, Grizz walked up to Panda just before he headed to the bridge.

“Pan Pan, you can’t just leave me like this.” He grabbed his brother’s arm. “This trip is supposed to make Kale and Lucy enjoy themselves. I know it’s hard for you to take it, but we can’t do anything about it.”

Panda signed, after the pressure continues to rise. “Tell me, the Poppy Rangers won’t understand where I'm coming from. How will these children make me feel any better?”

The Poppy Rangers looked at each other while Clifford and Chloe felt concern again, as if they hadn't seen enough pressure from Panda.

“Panda.” Chloe walked up to the bear. “I may have only met the Poppy Rangers today, but they’re kind, understanding people when you get to know them.”

“She’s right.” Parker walked up to Chloe. “If we first met you the same way we met Grizz, we wouldn’t be judgmental with you.”

“Yeah.” Murphy standing up. “Besides, I don’t see anything wrong with people not giving anime a chance.”

“Why can’t you tell us what anime is all about?” Wallace offered. “We didn’t watch it for sure but it seems fun to give it a shot.”

Upon hearing the interest of anime, this made Panda smile. Only Tom out of all people would be in the same hobbies as he is, but with children who only watched cartoons, it was the last thing he knew would happen.

“You really want me to tell you what anime is? Including manga?” Panda turning around.

“Yeah!” The Poppy Rangers cheered.

“Okay!” He rushed back to where he’s standing while his brother became relieved. However Clifford is the only child who doesn’t like how things are turning out at the moment. If his sister finds out about Panda’s truth, he, along with others, don't want to imagine what could happen afterwards.

[hr]

After Panda told the Poppy Rangers everything he knows about anime and manga, he decides to take the group to another open field with a couple old trees in the middle of it. Usually Grizz would take in charge as the leader, but even he found Panda’s leadership very impressive.

“So you’re saying there’s an Anime Con next month?” Nguyen asked.

“Yeah, although it’s expensive to purchase tickets and backstage passes to meet the directors and producers.” Panda responded. “Anyway is there anything else you rangers want to do?”

“How about we actually do some roleplay of anime characters?” Parker offered. “You told us what your favorite anime shows are, we can catch on what the characters are like.”

While the leader of the group takes the advice from one of the rangers, Clifford spends the rest of the trip from the back. Nearly spending the whole day walking in the forest while avoiding any tall grass, he’s starting to get used to avoiding the things he’s allergic to.

He would sit down by the tree while watching kids but he’s afraid of what could happen to Panda, the only friend he ever had. “I can’t take it anymore! I have to tell Lucy everything!” He thought while walking up to Grizz.

“Clifford?” Grizz took notice.

“Can I use the bathroom?” Clifford asked.

“You can’t use the bathroom out here, when we get to Ranger Tabes, I’ll let her know that I’ll take you to the restrooms in San Francisco.” Just when Grizz was about to look at the map of the forest, it only made Clifford more desperate.

“But I really need to go badly, I didn’t even use the bathroom this morning.”

“How bad is it?”

“Like drinking three cups of lemonade back to back to back!”

Grizz remembered the time he drank so much lemonade that he ended up heading to the bathroom three times per day for a while. “Yeah, lemonade really travels when they enter our digestive system. Just go over there, no one will see you through the tall grass.”

As Grizz looked through his map, Clifford immediately headed behind the tall grass. He checked on the group to make sure no one was looking at him.

“Hey Panda.” Grizz called. “In about twenty minutes, we have to head back to where Ranger Tabes and the others are at.”

“Okay.” Panda responded. “They must be almost done setting up the next activity.”

“Hey look at the bright side, maybe this time you could join us by playing the activity.”

“I’ll give it a shot.”

With all the children preparing to roleplay, Clifford manages to get back to the group without getting caught in his bathroom situation. While it’s a long way to go to the next location, he knew Pandas secret can’t stay hidden forever.


	9. Open Minded Against Anger

All the way on the other side of the forest, quite a ways away from the group, Ice Bear and Kale are placing targets after Ranger Tabes took them out of their hiding spot. She didn’t have the time to set up the archery activity last night so she needed Grizz and Panda to take the Poppy Rangers away from her location, so that she, Kale and Ice Bear could set them up.

“I really appreciate you two helping me setting up the archery targets.” Tabes smiled.

“No problem, we’re almost done placing the targets.” Kale replied.

“Ice Bear is ready to show off his archery talents.” Ice Bear commented.

“Is Lucy back with the bows and arrows?”

As Tabes turned around, she saw Lucy carrying a bow case and two quiver bags filled with arrows. With them being quite heavy, she couldn’t move her legs any faster and her shoulders were getting weaker by the second.

“Maybe having her taking both the bows and arrows wasn’t a good idea.”

“I’ll help her.” Tabes responded. She knew Lucy wasn't able to carry two things at once, but she wanted to make sure she doesn’t get any closer to Panda until the time is right.

Just when Lucy took another step, she tripped, causing her to land on her knees. “Can some please help me?”

“I’m on my way!” Ranger Tabes walked up to her while taking one quiver off of her, while also lifting the bow case. “Sorry I didn’t help you earlier, I had to check out how the targets are set up.”

“It’s fine.” Lucy said, getting onto her feet. “I understand setting up so many activities can be frustrating, but I’m not mad or anything.”

As they headed back to the others, they placed the equipment on the ground. Ranger Tabes decided to sit on the ground to take a break now that the archery was all set up.

“Should we find Grizz and the others so we can begin this activity?” Kale asked.

“How about we all take a break? I remind him where we’re gonna be, so everything’s under control.” Tabes replied.

This will be the perfect time for Kale to talk to her girlfriend about Panda, however he doesn’t know where to start after the outburst he dealt with nearly thirty five minutes ago.

“Sure, we still have until nightfall to head back home.”

“Ice Bear can last a full day for the ride.” Ice Bear sitting on the ground.

“So what are we gonna do to pass the time?” Lucy spoke, while also sitting on the ground.

“How about we talk about Panda.” Tabes offered which took Lucy by surprise, after only talking to Panda just once today.

“Is this about how he’s feeling? Because it’s bothering me since he came up with this idea.”

Tabes scratched at the back of her head, feeling unsure if expressing Panda’s feelings to Lucy would make her upset. “It’s not that he’s depressed, he’s just stressed out.”

“Stressed out? I’m pretty sure the ring toss activity would’ve kept him satisfied.”

“Playing a simple game doesn’t solve everything.”

“It’s true.” Ice Bear added.

Lucy wandered onto why Panda had been disappearing from time to time, including being in charge with Grizz for the Poppy Rangers. She wanted at the very least to see him enjoying the whole camping trip along with the later activities being better than the previous ones.

“Lucy.” Kale spoke which caught her girlfriend’s attention. “Do you ever get the feeling that Panda is different, compared to his brothers?”

“I thought all the bears are the same for how fun they are. Sure, I barely have spare time unlike they do, but they’ve never done anything that’s bothered me before.”

Both Tabes and Kale looked at each other, while Ice Bear became more confused than he thought. For how long this was happening since he and his brothers met her, it’s unreal that she never felt suspicious in any way.

“You’ve never seen what the bears do when they’re alone, haven’t you?” Tabes turned her attention to Lucy. “I don’t blame you, but I’ve met the bears quite a few times, since they live in the forest.”

“Ice Bear has met Dana Tabes more than twenty times.” Ice Bear added.

“I guess that is true. If I didn’t have the job of running a small business, I would catch on to everything about the bears.” Lucy thought. “But on the other hand, Grizz and Ice Bear always help me during Fruit Friday and Panda barely helps me, because he’s not strong enough to carry the deliveries.”

While Kale might know that Panda might have gone to Fruit Fridays a few times, it’s unbelievable he’s the only bear Lucy has only the faintest knowledge of. Of course even a slight hint of his secret could make her severely misunderstand the reason why.

“Do you ever wonder what he thinks about you?” Upon hearing her boyfriend’s question, Lucy became speechless. She knows how much his brothers think about her, but from Panda, too insignificant to remember. She remained silent, while still processing for an honest answer from herself.

“Lucy.” Ranger Tabes called.

“I don’t know what to say, to be honest.”

“What about the dance competition between you and Panda?” Kale recalled. “You told me he made a song about you and you liked it.”

“Ohh now I remember.”

“He made a song about her?” Ranger Tabes turned to Ice Bear who nodded.

“It was one of the only things he gave me as a friend.”

This caused her friends to flinch in concern, but didn’t think she was far off the right track with Panda. “Lucy, when someone writes a song about you, it’s usually in a way where...where...” Kale tried to describe it but he knows it’s not gonna sit well. 

“Wait, you mean…” Lucy, finally catching on which causes Kale to nod.

Lucy stopped herself while finally taking the realization of how Panda really feels about her. Since that day he has hung out with him and his brothers, she never forgets how Panda acted differently and very unlike his brothers. From the way he talks, from the way he’s shy, and from the way he acts when he’s around her. Although while learning about it, it made her a little suspicious.

“I doubt that’s the truth about him.” She responded, while making a straight face.

“It’s the truth.” Ranger Tabes added.

“Did he tell you about this?”

“Yes he did.”

“Then how come he didn’t tell me about it? This doesn’t make any sense.” She then gets on her feet, which took her friends by surprise. “Panda’s not my type, but I wouldn’t be this hard on him if I had known about this a lot sooner.”

“But Lucy.” Kale walked up to her after standing up. “You don’t know him a lot.”

“Yes I do. He has allergies that could kill him.”

Ranger Tabes and Ice Bear also got up trying to help out as much as they can. “That’s besides the point.” Tabes added. “What would you feel if Grizz and Ice Bear feel what their brother is feeling?”

“Would I blame them? No!” Lucy took a deep breath to calm herself down. “The thing is, I’m open minded about things like this, if they tell me what’s really going on from the get-go.”

Kale and Tabes both look at each other from hearing Lucy's response. “Open minded?” They responded.

“Yes. When I was little I became upset once or twice over a truth from my friends. The more I think about it, the truth, coming from my closest friends wasn't as horrible as I initially thought.”

This caused Kale to place his hands on his hips. “We all went through something like that when we were in middle school, all of us had to learn about it sooner or later.”

“No, what I mean is, I overreacted too much.” Lucy placed her hand on her forehead. “Keeping secrets can be a bad thing if they’re serious, but my friends would be respectful to me. They helped me with my chores, homework and when I’m down. I’m sure Panda wouldn’t be this selfish to do anything just to get what he wants.”

Her friends are still not sure since they also don’t know a lot about Panda’s crush towards Lucy. Ice Bear is afraid of what his brother will deal with far sooner than he would’ve expected. Even with Lucy stating she can take it normally without overreacting, he knows his brother won’t take it well.

Kale only learned about the truth an hour ago and he already knows how sensitive Panda is after he freaked out. He barely showed any evidence to his girlfriend, only knowing the bears since meeting them in the Limo. If only Lucy knew Panda a little more, maybe he would have said a lot about him instead of giving him a papaya.

“Lucy, when Panda comes back with the rangers, are you gonna talk to him about this?” Ranger Tabes wondered.

“I would, but on a day where we should enjoy this camping trip, I should save it when I’m done with work on Monday.” Lucy replied. “Are you gonna join me Kale?”

“This is important so yeah, I have to join.” He responded.

Meanwhile, Clifford got out of the trail that he went to with the group. He was starting to hyperventilate, after walking for fifteen minutes in the forest, all alone without anyone catching him. Just when Lucy is about to take out the first bow from its case, she notices that his brother is all alone, without anyone to protect him.

“Clifford!?” She reacted as she ran past her friends, taking them by surprise when they turned around. As she got up to him, she took out the inhaler and gave it to her brother. “Do you just come all the way here by yourself, without the bears or the Poppy Rangers?”

“I had to…” He responded while breathing from the inhaler.

“Why!?”

“Because...it’s something I should’ve told you long ago about what really happened between me and Panda.”

Lucy raised an eyebrow, now knowing little about how Panda is feeling about her, and as of her friends, they can tell it’s beginning to get worse from here on out. “Just knowing that Clifford doesn’t talk with strangers a lot, I don’t think I have to wait until Monday.” Kale responded.

“And Panda’s definitely not ready for this.” Tabes added.

Ice Bear didn’t say a word, fearing what can happen in just a matter of time, his brother will never live this down.


	10. The Truth That'll Set You Broken

Panda just finished his roleplay with the Poppy Rangers and took the whole group back to where Tabes and the others are at. Little did Grizz or him know, he hadn’t realized that Clifford didn’t come back from his bathroom break. His brother is too occupied with the Poppy Rangers, he forgot to spend time with his best friend, even though he’s dealing with peer pressure just like Panda was twenty minutes ago.

“Panda!” Wallace called from the back. “When we get back to Ranger Tabes, are you gonna join in on the activity?”

“Sure!” Panda smiled. “Granted I don’t know what it is, but I’m not gonna skip on it.”

While the rangers from the back cheer, knowing that Panda will be part of the fun, Chloe is at the front of the group with Grizz, relieved that Panda has calmed himself and will join the group in their next activity. “I got to say, you're in a more chipper mood than before.” She replied.

“Yeah, and this is the first time you're really enjoying yourself since this trip started.” Grizz added.

“I know, but I’m not sure if Ranger Tabes will like the idea of letting the Rangers do roleplay rather than anything involving camping.” Panda responded.

“Don’t worry about it, if she finds out, she’ll understand after preventing you from leaving.”

As Panda puts his attention to the trail, he feels he's officially in a state where he can handle anything with Lucy for an activity sooner or later. For the rest of the day, he can make sure that Kale won’t have to worry about anything as long as they settle it with his girlfriend.

The group took the time they needed to walk along the trail, while heading to their destination. Grizz also remembered that he talked to one of the kids who needed to use the bathroom and realized he didn’t check on him once he left.

“Rangers.” He called from the back. “Have any of you seen Clifford lately?”

“No, did you?” Parker responded.

“He was using the bathroom, he needed some privacy.”

“Wait what?” Panda reacted. “Clifford was using the bathroom and you didn’t bother to check on him?”

This caused the Grizzly Bear to bite on his lip, for how much fun he was having with roleplaying, he totally forgot to keep track of every child of the group. “Umm...maybe he wandered off to go on an adventure?”

Panda stopped walking with his eyes shot open in shock and horror. He still has the list of Clifford’s allergies he received when he babysat him to help out Lucy. The Poppy Rangers including Chloe stopped themselves, remembering that they’re aware that Clifford is lost in the woods.

“GRIZZ, THE FOREST ISN’T SAFE AROUND HIM!” Panda shouted at his brother. “He might be stuck to something he’s allergic to!”

“I’m sorry!’ He squeaked out, backing away.

“How am I gonna tell Tabes or Lucy about this!?”

“Panda, we can still find him before it’s too late.” Chloe called.

“But we can’t just split up right now! We're gonna tell the others first!”

With the Poppy Rangers concern of one of their own, potentially being seconds away of getting into danger before it’s too late. “Then let’s find Ranger Tabes!” Murphy called.

“She knows the forest better than all of us combined!” Diaz added.

“Then let’s hurry up!” Panda cried. The whole group decided to double time on their hike and started running, hoping to find Clifford before anything bad happened to him.

[hr]

After running in the woods for nearly fifteen minutes, Grizz and Panda slowed down with the children running past them. Just when they’re about to head out of the trail, they stopped themselves.

“Come on Grizz and Panda, we’re almost there!” Nguyen called.

The two bears couldn’t catch their breath after the emergency, their brains going haywire. “Sorry.” Grizz responded while walking slowly.

“I really need Clifford to stay close to me if we do this again.” Panda added while following suit.

The Poppy Rangers continue to run however leaving the two bears behind. Grizz tried his hardest to regain his speed while his brother did the same. Although they’re aware Ranger Tabes isn’t gonna like that one child got separated. When the two catch up, they see the Poppy Rangers standing at the end of the trail that leads where the archery is located.

When they saw Ice Bear, Kale, and Ranger Tabes, they noticed that Clifford is standing face to face with her sister who’s on her knees, talking to him. “Clifford’s safe!” Wallace pointed, while getting the attention from the adults.

“Oh thank goddess, I thought Clifford would be missing.” Panda smiled.

As the whole group ran up to the adults, they looked at Panda with a flinched expression including fear. Ice Bear was hoping it would take them longer to come back, but he knew it wouldn’t last any longer than it should.

“What’s going on, are we gonna do archery?” Panda asked, pointing at the targets.

They didn’t respond to his question whatsoever. When they saw Lucy taking Clifford with her, she wasn’t happy. In fact, they heard everything of what he said to his sister, the events they never learned between him and Panda.

When Panda turned his attention to Lucy, he decided to let her know what happened with Clifford recently. As he headed his way, his brother Grizz tilted his head in confusion. “Is there something wrong guys?” He responded. “Did Clifford have an allergic reaction?”

“No.” Kale responded.

“Not anything worse, but something much scarier.” Dana added. 

All that Ice Bear could do is whisper into Grizz’s ear, letting him know that Lucy knew about their brother’s secret, but not completely, which caused Grizz’s eyes to shoot open. “Oh no…”

The Poppy Rangers have no idea what’s going as if they did something wrong, but Chloe can tell the whole situation after meeting Clifford today. When Panda headed up to Lucy from behind, she stood still, not making any eye contact with him, much to Panda’s relief.

“Lucy, Clifford needed to use the bathroom so he asked Grizz. I swear, I thought he was with us the whole time.” He said while trying to stay calm. “I’m telling you the truth, I was too focused on the Poppy Rangers. Please believe me!”

Lucy didn’t respond to Panda’s confession at all. She heard every word from him but she wasn’t bothered by it. Clifford popped his head to look at his best friend. “I’m really sorry.” He responded as he backed away.

His sister gets on her feet while slowly turning to Panda. “Panda…” She spoke, while being serious.

“Yes?” Panda asked, feeling concerned.

“Clifford didn’t get lost, he ran all the way to talk to me.”

“You did?” Panda looked at Lucy’s brother who nodded and confirmed her statement.

“Panda, look at me.” Lucy instructed, which made him very paranoid. “Remember when you offered to take care of him when I was working? He told me you do it to impress me.”

“But I thought he did, but he actually-”

“Clifford!” She turned to her brother. “Stay out of this, you didn’t do anything wrong.” As her brother remained silent, Panda began to feel nervous. “Not only that, he was so upset, he bumped into something, and an open jar of peanut butter fell on his head.”

“But I gave him an allergy pen, I-” Panda gets cut off while Lucy raises her hand in front of him.

“Let me make this clear, that fact you didn’t tell me while I was delivering and it led him into danger is unacceptable. But the fact you would do this just to impress me and not helping me out is not what I wanted, nor would expect from you.”

Their friends at the back of the group can’t even try to help out. Grizz and Ice Bear were biting on their lips after dealing with their brother's stress all day. They expected this to happen back at their cave, but even they don’t know how to handle the conversation.

Panda’s heart was beating faster by the second with Lucy learning about what happened to her brother. He’s utterly speechless to even consider talking about his secret to her, but Lucy isn’t playing around.

“Panda.” Lucy responded while trying to keep an open mind. “Do you have something to say to me?” Panda started hyperventilating again, with his lungs not taking in enough air quickly enough. “You're doing it again!”

“What!? What!?” Panda reacted.

“You are hiding something from me because you’re hyperventilating!”

“Lucy.” Kale walked up to her. “I know this is personal with you but why don’t we handle this on Monday night?”

Lucy backed away from her boyfriend, which took him by surprise. “I made up my mind Kale, you have no idea how Clifford dealt with this, when he found out about it.”

Kale scratched on the back of his head. With him having less knowledge of his girlfriend’s brother. “Yeah but I’m telling you, Panda’s wasn’t-”

“He’s not helping me out, he has to be hitting on me!”

Upon hearing it Panda along with the others stunned into silence and disbelief. The Poppy Rangers stood there, with their eyes wide open, now learning of what Panda meant was a lot more than a normal relationship.

“Okay, let’s not cause a fight!” Ranger Tabes chimed in.

“I’m not causing a fight, I just want a straight answer from him!” Lucy pointed at the black and white bear.

“Trust me, this isn’t as much of a big deal as you would think.”

“Then why am I the only one not allowed to learn about it, while you two did!?”

“I’m doing what's best for Panda!” Kale shouted back.

“Best for Panda!? Are you trying to justify his choices?”

The three grown adults continue to argue, causing the situation to become problematic. Clifford became uncomfortable seeing his older sister in an argument, he knew she would be upset over what he went through, but not like this.

Panda couldn’t move a muscle, seeing his friends fighting each other was the last thing he wanted to happen. His heart rate reached its limit while he continues to pant hard. Just when he began returning into a good mood, he’s back at square one again.

“Guys, come on!” Grizz called while walking up to the adults. Instead of calming things down, he was simply ignored with his friends arguing getting worse and worse.

“What are we gonna do?” Chloe replied, to which Ice Bear didn’t respond.

Panda couldn’t hardly breathe, with how chaotic this had all become, he didn’t even have an inhaler to keep himself from fainting. He had nothing to hide, nothing to protect himself and nothing to find a different solution. He turned around to look at Ice Bear who’s scared seeing the whole scene. He shook his head to make sure his brother doesn’t speak out the truth, all because he doesn’t want to see him leave like before.

However it only causes more pressure and turmoil in Panda’s mind. He couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t handle the stress after helping Kale’s day for Lucy. With everyone arguing with each other along with his brother trying to cool things down, he had no other choice. He closed his eyes, placed both of his hands on his face, only to raise them in the air to take out his frustration.

“STOP!!!” He shouted, which caused the adults to stop arguing. “I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU LUCY!!!”

With echoes coming from all around the forest, birds flew from the trees in fear. The scream was so loud, Charlie who was playing a board game with a raccoon, blinked upon hearing Panda’s echo, hearing all six words crystal clear.

“Uhhh...that won’t be good.” He spoke in concern, while looking at the sky.

Everyone around Panda remained silent now that the secret had finally been exposed. The Poppy Rangers jaw dropped, while Chloe and Ice Bear stood still like they were frozen in a giant block of ice. Grizz’s eyes shot open while his ears were ringing in slight pain, from his brother’s scream. Kale, Clifford and Ranger Tabes were completely speechless from the secret coming out. They had no idea where to start at this point of helping out Panda, because now there’s no turning back.

Panda panted heavily, his voice sore from the loudest yell he could muster. When he opened his eyes, he saw Lucy right in front of her after hearing the straight answer she had been looking for for the first time, unfortunately, she’s far from happy.

“After all these years of being your friend, being so nice, so respectful for who you are and what you’ve done for me, was all because you want me to be your girlfriend!” She walked towards him as he backed away in fear.

“Lucy I-”

“Don’t say another word!” She interrupted him. “When I saved you when your allergies flared up, on the way, I was nothing but a figment of your imagination!”

“Lucy.” Clifford spoke from behind, but his sister ignored him.

“I wondered why you kept dragging me around when we had dinner after the day I had with you and your brothers. It was never a date, it was just a hang out!”

“Lucy!” Tabes called.

Panda’s heart couldn’t even beat any faster from the rage he’s receiving from Lucy. For the first time in his life, he saw the former girl of his dreams in such a furious mood, it was just like he imagined, if not worse.

“It’s one thing to write a song about someone who’s a friend, but only for romance and the affection is unacceptable since I’ve been going out with Kale since then!”

“You were hanging out with Kale, even when we danced at the farm!?” Panda said back.

“Yes! He didn’t offer to help, because he was traveling to a different country!”

“How long have you two been together?”

“IT DOESN’T MATTER!!” Lucy yelled back. “I can’t believe you’ve been crushing on me for so long, you only think about what you want, rather than what others like me deserve the most!”

“That’s not true!” he replied curtly.

“Not true!?” Lucy stopped herself and so did Panda. “Clifford has every right to be upset when he tells me everything about your babysitting! This is beyond anything I wanted from a friend like you. Ahhh! You’re so disgraceful, and don’t deserve to be trusted!!”

With her rage reaching its limit, she prepared to slap him in the face. But just when she was about to, in just the nick of time, Panda grabbed her arm, not even ducking from the attack. Everyone including his bears gasped in disbelief from the defense from Panda, even Lucy never expected it from Panda.

“Am I really that disgraceful as a friend!?” Panda shouted back as he let go of her. “You really think I care about nothing other than you after the whole restaurant incident!? NO!” Panda began to cry with tears streaming down on his face. “I may have made bad decisions when I met you since day one, but I’ve never had a girlfriend in my whole life!”

Lucy’s eyes shot open from hearing the outburst from Panda. His brothers thought they knew Panda wanted Lucy to be with him, but over the past week, they can only wish the girl was with them, if she wasn’t late.

“You may not like my secret, but it doesn’t make me worthy of companionship! I can’t improve to be better in front of people like you when all I ever do is keep all my feelings to myself and never ONCE talking to someone like YOU to fix it!!!” More tears ran down from his face as his blood ran cold under his skin and fur. He ran away as he ran past Chloe and Ice Bear.

“Panda!” Kale called while walking up by his girlfriend.

“You can’t leave us!” Grizz added.

“JUST LEAVE ME BE!” He shouted back.

The whole group remains silent while seeing Panda running away in pure depression and a broken heart and soul. Lucy wasn’t furious anymore, but confused about Panda’s feelings towards her. It was unbelievable after everything she went through with the bears and then she realized, Panda, along with his brothers never fit in with other humans.

When Charlie finished with his board game, he tried to find where Panda was even at the risk of getting caught in front of the humans. “Panda!” He called. “Panda!”

He then heard crying in the distance as he saw Panda running right past him, not even bothering to look at him. From what just happened recently, there’s no way he’s gonna come back to the group after the scene that just transpired.

“Panda, don’t run.” As he looked from behind where his friend ran from, there’s another way his brother will be able to help him now. He looked back at Panda, and decided to follow him if he could cheer him up.


	11. Alone By The Lake

After running away from the group, into the wilderness to be alone, Panda slowed himself down, a fair distance away from his brothers and the group. He got on his knees, and knelt in the dirt while his heart couldn’t get any colder or any more broken. Sobbing was the only thing he could do to just let his feelings out without anyone getting in the way. He wanted to head back home but he knew that he was on the other side of the woods, further away from his cave than he was comfortable walking by himself.

He needed his privacy for his own benefit, but even he can’t even have that at the location he’s in. With his own will of getting back on his feet, he walked through the woods, traveling his own way instead of taking the trails he’s been taking all day. He panted again, after everything that he’d just been through, not a lot of air was in his lungs. And then he saw a lake in the distance. When he headed outside of the woods, he stepped onto the sand after weeks of cleaning. It was the same lake he, his brothers and Charlie went to to enjoy their summer day, all the while dealing with so many adults arriving after checking the hashtags online.

It smelled the same before it was trashed, which is all he hoped. With the ‘Keep Out, Toxic Lake’ sign still up, there hasn’t been a single human who stepped foot into the lake since then. He walked up to the lake’s edge, while looking into the water. It is safe for him to swim in the now clean lake, but he’s not in the mood, too depressed with his soul becoming more damaged with each passing minute. He sat on the sand, while still staring at the lake itself, without saying a single word since he ran away from the group.

“Panda! Panda!” Charlie shouted, while looking through the woods. He managed to follow in his footsteps after recognizing all the animals he’s been with, including the bears. When he headed to his private lake, he saw his friend sitting all alone. He may not have seen everything involving the situation, but he didn't forget what Panda meant from before. When he took his steps closer to him, Panda didn’t care, even in the slightest.

“You’re feeling that Lucy didn’t take it well as you thought she would when she found out?” He asked.

“More like hitting rock bottom in the centre of the lake.” Panda responded from his depressed tone.

Charlie decided to sit next to Panda, while trying to be as nice as possible. “Look, if there’s anything you need to feel better, we can play a board game together.” He smiled while wrapping his arm around Panda, which didn’t phase him whatsoever. “Or maybe you can hang out with one of my animal friends.” His friend yet again didn’t phase at all, as if it won’t change how he feels right now. “Or we can go to your place and watch one of your favorite shows and movies.”

“Charlie, as much as I appreciate the gesture, I’m not in a mood to watch anything.” Panda responded while taking Charlie's arm off of him. “If you saw what I did back there, you would know how personal this is. If anything, it’s only gonna make me more empty inside, to think my relationship with Lucy isn’t worth it anymore.”

When Charlie took the words into consideration, he felt sympathetic towards him, but he knew his friend needed his own space. He stood back up, stepping away from him. “You know, love isn’t the answer to everything.” He responded.

“Then you don’t know what it feels when it comes to you.” Panda replied.

His friend couldn’t agree more from that statement, after learning that the snake babies were from their real mother. If he ever tried to take his first step in a romantic relationship, it’s always a long road to have babies of his own. He decides to leave Panda alone, without reminding him.

As for Panda, he looked at his hands again with the water shimmering from the light. All he can think of is how he’s gonna move on from this. His brothers tried to help out when he found out about Lucy being with Kale, but this was far more depressing knowing that Lucy finally found out about his secret. Time won’t make it up whenever he does something to himself. All he can do for the rest of the afternoon is to sit down, while regaining his breath.

[hr]

In the subway station of San Francisco, a train stopped for the next group of passengers from different states to disembark. The sliding doors opened, allowing the passengers to experience the city for the first time. The final passenger took her first step outside of the subway train, after that, the slide doors closed and the train departed.

She headed outside to look at the city of San Francisco with hundreds of people in every direction. She’s already late to join in with Grizz and the group after the many delays she went through over the past week. She can’t do any of the previous activities, but it’s not gonna stop her. She saw a local store that sells maps of not only the city, but also the wilderness.

“Even if he didn’t find my phone again,” She looked at her phone with the panda icon. “He’s gonna be happy once I tell him the good news.” She wasted little time as she headed inside to buy herself a map of the wilderness, outside of San Francisco.

[hr]

Back at the archery area, no one in the group has taken out a single bow or arrow. Grizz and Ice Bear are standing alone, dealing with their brother’s absence. The Poppy Rangers kept looking at Ranger Tabes, sitting on the grass, feeling depressed without giving a single instruction. Chloe sat with Clifford, who’s in tears after his friend Panda ran away.

Kale spent most of the time walking all over the place with his hands on his hips. On one hand he didn’t expect Panda to defend himself after his girlfriend found out but on the other hand, it didn’t change the fact Panda didn’t take it too well. He turned to Lucy who’s also sitting on the ground with her arms wrapping around her legs. She regrets snapping at Panda, however it’s hard for her to over think the idea of him, once being in love with her.

“Are we just gonna stay here doing nothing during the whole day now?” Murphy wondered.

“What about archery?” Nguyen pointed at the targets.

“I don’t think we’re gonna do archery today.” Kale looking at the Poppy Rangers. “It’s been thirty minutes and we’re supposed to be doing our next activity.”

“We’re skipping on that too.” Ranger Tabes standing up. “Panda came up with this camping trip and by the looks of it, there’s no point in continuing it.” She turned to the Poppy Rangers while trying to be kind. “Sorry rangers, but this trip is cancelled.”

All the rangers became disappointed after doing most of the activities, but not doing the rest. The idea of learning about Panda’s secret didn’t bother them, but knowing he came up with his whole camping trip idea, they don’t know if they’re ever going to meet him again.

“So...we’re just gonna pack up and head home?” Chloe wondered, while Clifford sniffed his nose.

“But we can’t just leave Panda alone.” He sobbed.

“We'll take care of it.” Grizz responded. “But I doubt he’s gonna leave our cave until he’s ready.”

“Ice Bear won’t make any promises if Pan Pan comes into the light.” Ice Bear commented.

“Let’s be real,” Kale walked up to the bears. “I may never know what it feels to be like your brother, but what I do know, I’m sure he’s not gonna get help from anyone after something like this.”

“But he can’t stay like this forever.” Grizz replied.

Lucy got on her feet upon hearing everything from his friends. “You’re right.” She called which got everyone’s attention.

“Lucy, we knew you we’re gonna be upset, but taking out your anger on him was uncalled for, after you said you were more open minded.”

His girlfriend sighed while looking at the sky. “I know what I said, I thought what Panda meant was that he took advantage of me. But that’s when I overlooked the bigger picture.”

“You know we heard about his secret, we never tried to make you suspicious.” Ranger Tabes responded. “Overlooking is one thing, but none of us ever saw everything about his feelings.”

“I, for one did.” Clifford standed up. “By accident.”

“By accident?” Lucy turned to his brother.

“I would tell you, but I don’t think he has it on his phone anymore.”

This made his brothers confused. They did use Panda’s phone a few times before, but never went through all of the apps or his information towards his friends.

“Maybe we need to head back to the cave and find his phone.” Grizz offered.

“Agreed.” Ranger Tabes standing up. “If you can help with your brother, maybe we can get back to the trip.”

Then Lucy came up with a thought. For every time she pays a visit to the cave, she never goes into all the rooms, as she had no good reason to. But at the same time, she respects privacy from others. “Okay, this may be a bit pushy but…can we go through Panda’s things so...we can…”

“It’s fine.” Grizz accepted. “We have a lot of private stuff in our rooms that we keep from each other.”

“Ice Bear’s room is bigger than a secret.” Ice Bear confessed.

“Is it okay if we can come?” Chloe offered with Clifford by her side.

“Sure.” Grizz replied.

“What about us?” Diaz wondered.

“How about I’ll take you to the next destination of the trip?” Ranger Tabes offered. “But if Panda doesn’t come back, I’m sending all of you home.”

The Poppy Ranger has no other choice other than to take their leader’s word. “Alright.” Parker said.

As Ranger Tabes take the Poppy Rangers, Grizz and the others head back to the cave even for how far away it is after beginning the trip. But they’re not gonna end the day of leaving Panda all by himself. If anything, the more they see from him, the more they can figure something out, especially for Lucy and Kale after learning about it today.


End file.
